Remember the day
by Miuu
Summary: Als Renamon bei einem Kampf etwas Unglaubliches passiert, verändert dies nicht nur das Leben des Digimons.


**Inhalt:** In einem Kampf gegen ein unbekanntes Digimon geschieht Renamon etwas Unglaubliches - es wird in ein menschliches Wesen verwandelt. Und diese Verwandlung hat auch Folgen für die Tamers; für einen von ihnen ganz besonders.

**Pairing(s):** Henry x Renamon / (Takato x Rika)

**Kommentar:** Spielt eher zu Beginn der Serie, darum auch Rikas ruppiges Verhalten.

* * *

**Remember the day**

_Manchmal geschehen Dinge, die man niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, die niemals hätten passieren dürfen. Und manchmal… können eben diese Dinge ein ganzes Leben verändern._

* * *

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, doch trotzdem herrschte noch ein reges Treiben. Die Straßen waren überfüllt mit gerade von der Arbeit heimkehrenden Menschen, eiligen Müttern mit kleinen Kindern an der Hand, die noch schnell die letzten Einkäufe erledigten, und überall herrschte hektisches Gewusel – kurz: Es hätte ein ganz normaler Abend in Tokio sein können, wenn nicht…

„Verdammt, irgendwo _muss_ dieses Digimon doch aber sein! Es kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!" Der dunkelblonde Junge blickte sich hektisch um, ebenso wie das rote, dinosaurierähnliche Wesen, das neben ihm stand, und wandte sich dann zu seinen beiden Begleitern, einem Mädchen und einem weiteren Jungen, um. Auf dem Kopf von letzterem saß ein kleines Tierchen mit langen Ohren, das aus der Ferne vielleicht wie ein Plüschtier wirken mochte, bei dem es sich aber in Wirklichkeit um eben eines dieser Digimon handelte.

„Tja…" Nachdenklich senkte der Junge den Blick. „Was mir nur Sorgen bereitet, ist die Tatsache, dass wir seine Daten noch nicht laden konnten. Wer weiß, was das für ein Digimon ist…"

„Mōmantai!" Das Terriermon auf seinem Kopf tätschelte ihn beruhigend. „Wir finden es schon, Henry, und noch ist ja auch gar nichts passiert."

„Renamon, was ist, kannst du es irgendwo aufspüren?" Diese Frage kam von dem Mädchen, Rika, und augenblicklich wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihren Digimon-Partner, ein graziöses, fuchsähnliches Digimon, das die Nase prüfend in den Wind gestreckt hielt.

„Noch nicht, Rika, tut mir leid." Das Mädchen schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Hey, Rika, nun gib ihm doch ein wenig Zeit! Guilmon und ich können ja mal versuchen, es zu finden, ja? Los, Guilmon, hilf Renamon!" Trotz der eigentlich ernsten Situation huschte ein Lächeln über Henrys Gesicht. In letzter Zeit war es bereits mehrere Male vorgekommen, dass Takato versuchte, Rika in irgendeiner Weise zu beeindrucken. Zu häufig, als dass nicht vielleicht mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Doch ob das kühle Mädchen diese Zuneigung auch erwidern würde, war mehr als fraglich, und im Moment sah es ziemlich stark nach dem Gegenteil aus.

„Rika, ich hab's!", wandte Renamon sich da plötzlich an seinen Tamer, und das Mädchen nickte zufrieden, folgte Renamon dann in die Richtung, in die es nun lief. Ein wenig geknickt ließ Takato den Kopf hängen, und Henry legte ihm im Vorbeirennen kurz aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das wird schon noch, Takato!"

„Was, was meinst du denn?"

„Ach nichts…" Er zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, woraufhin der Dunkelblonde ein wenig rot anlief. Also war da tatsächlich etwas… Zu schade, dass sie sich im Moment um andere Dinge kümmern mussten.

Wie zum Beispiel um dieses seltsame Digimon, das sie soeben wieder gesichtet hatten. Wirklich gefährlich sah es ja nicht aus, dieses kleine, ballonartige Tierchen, das vollkommen friedlich durch die Stadt schwebte. Nun, aber auf die Größe kam es bei einem Digimon nicht an, das wusste er ja schließlich durch Terriermon.

„Rika, hast du seine Daten?" Hoffnungsvoll blickten die beiden Jungen zu dem Mädchen, das seinen Blick auf das blaue D-Power gerichtet hielt und schließlich nickte.

„Mutalemon. Spiegel-Digimon. Level: Champion. Typus: Virus. Attacke: Spiegelbild. 2. Attacke: Mysteriöse Verwandlung." Nachdenklich sah Rika von dem kleinen, leuchtenden Gerät in ihrer Hand auf und blickte wieder zu dem Ballon-Digimon, das inzwischen wohl Spaß daran gefunden hatte, die Autofahrer unter sich auf der Kreuzung dermaßen zu verwirren, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die ersten von ihnen aufeinanderstoßen würden. „Tja, hört sich nicht viel stärker an, als es aussieht. Das erledigen Renamon und ich schnell allein. Bereit, Renamon?" Statt einer Antwort erhob sich ihr Digimon-Partner geschickt in die Luft, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und bereitete sich damit auf seine Attacke vor.

„Diamanten-Sturm!" Fast augenblicklich stürzten unzählige Diamantensplitter auf Mutalemon zu, eine vernichtende Attacke, der es nur schwer würde ausweichen können – musste es anscheinend auch gar nicht, denn kurz bevor der Diamantensturm sein Ziel erreichte, lösten sich die einzelnen Splitter plötzlich in Datenbröckchen auf und waren damit verschwunden.

Fassungslos starrte Renamon das kleine Digimon an, und Mutalemon blickte neugierig zurück und lächelte dann plötzlich.

„Spiegelbild!" Quietschte es, und Renamon ging instinktiv ein wenig in Deckung. Es hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Attacke folgen würde, aber es war immer sicherer, erst einmal auf der Hut zu sein. Doch der erwartete Angriff blieb aus, und stattdessen wurde Mutalemon plötzlich von einem strahlenden Leuchten erfasst.

„Was, was wird das denn jetzt? Digitiert es etwa?" Ratlos blickte Takato die beiden anderen Tamer an, die jedoch ebenso ahnungslos schienen wie er.

„Das ist ja eigentlich gar nicht möglich…" Gebannt blickten die drei Tamer und ihre Digimon auf Mutalemon, doch schließlich wurde das Leuchten zu intensiv und zwang sie dazu, wegzusehen.

Doch schon kurz darauf, als das Licht langsam erstarb, konnten sie einen neuen Blick riskieren – und erstarrten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen nun bot.

„Aber, was… Renamon, wieso…"

Niemand, wirklich niemand von ihnen verstand, warum dort über ihnen gerade _zwei_ Renamon schwebten… eines, von ihnen aus rechts gesehen, das fröhlich vor sich hin lächelte, und das linke, das ebenso fassungslos auf das andere Renamon starrte wie sie selbst.

„Es… es hat sich in Renamon verwandelt!"

„Danke, Henry, aber das seh' ich auch! Renamon!" Das Mädchen stutzte, als sich beide Digimon nach ihr umwandten, fuhr dann aber unbeirrt an ihren Partner fort: „Wir werden mit solch einer billigen Kopie ja noch fertig werden, oder?" Ihr Renamon nickte und wandte sich dann wieder an Mutalemon.

„Diamanten-Sturm!"

„Diamanten-Sturm!", erfolgte sofort die Antwort, als Mutalemon augenblicklich den gleichen Angriff benutzte. Die beiden Attacken prallten aufeinander und lösten sich auf. Das ganze wiederholte sich noch ein einige Male, immer wieder ohne Erfolg.

„So bringt das nichts, Rika, sie sind einfach gleich stark!"

„Ach ja?" Hastig griff das Mädchen an ihre Tasche und zog eine ihrer Karten hervor. „Aber Renamon hat immer noch einen Vorteil – nämlich mich!" Mit einer geschickten Bewegung führte sie die Karte an ihr D-Power und zog sie hindurch. „Digi-Modify! Highspeed Plug-In B!" Sofort erhöhte sich Renamons Geschwindigkeit, und Rika lächelte zufrieden. Damit würde Mutalemon kaum mithalten können, den Kampf hatte Renamon schon so gut wie gewonnen.

Doch all ihre Überlegungen wurden zunichte gemacht, als das andere Renamon plötzlich begann, sich ebenso schnell wie ihr eigenes zu bewegen.

„Aber was…"

„Diamanten-Sturm!" – und als Mutalemon plötzlich wieder Renamons Attacke einsetzte, es damit vollkommen überraschte und die Diamantensplitter Renamons rechte Seite streiften, sodass es schmerzerfüllt aufschrie.

„Renamon!" Zornig blickte Rika erst zu Mutalemon und dann zu ihrem eigenen Digimon. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht gegen eine Kopie verlieren?!"

„Rika, vielleicht helfen wir dir doch besser, Guilmon könnte doch digi-"

„Halt den Mund! Er schafft das alleine!"

„Aber Renamon ist doch verletzt, und…"

„Das ist seine eigene Schuld! Renamon, mach jetzt dieses Digimon endlich fertig und lad es!" Henry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als Renamon bedingungslos gehorchte. Takato hatte recht, es war verletzt, und dieses Digimon war ganz schön gerissen. Nicht nur, dass es sowohl das Aussehen als auch die Attacken eines Digimon perfekt kopieren konnte, die Auswirkungen beim Einsatz einer Karte wurden ebenso auf es übertragen. Renamon allein hatte keine Chance, es _konnte_ einfach keine Chance haben. Warum sah Rika das nicht ein? War sie noch immer so stolz, dass sie sich nicht helfen lassen wollte? Aber wem verdammt noch mal wollte sie damit etwas beweisen?

„Diamanten-Sturm!"

„Diamanten-Sturm!" Das führte doch zu nichts. Sie waren nun mal gleich stark, da konnte auch falscher Stolz nichts dran ändern.

„Also ich seh mir das nicht länger an! Guilmon?" Sein Digimon nickte, woraufhin Takato nach der richtigen Karte suchte und sie durch sein D-Power zog. „Digi-Modify! Digitation Plug-In S!" Augenblicklich erschien der Schriftzug ‚Evolution' in leuchtend grünen Buchstaben auf der Anzeige seines D-Powers, und fast im selben Moment wurde Guilmon von dem gleichen grünen Licht erfasst.

„Guilmon digitiert zuuuuuuu… Growlmon!" Der große Dinosaurier wartete nicht lange und stürzte sich sofort auf Mutalemon. Dieses jedoch wich geschickt zurück und lächelte noch immer. Wahrscheinlich gab es nichts, was dieses Digimon aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Spiegelbild!" Und schon vollzog sich das, was sie heute schon einmal hatten mit ansehen müssen – nur, dass Mutalemon diesmal das Aussehen von Growlmon annahm – und seine Attacke gleich mitkopierte.

„Lichtstrahl!"

„Lichtstrahl!" Wieder prallten die beiden Attacken nur aufeinander und lösten sich dann auf. Das alles führte doch zu nichts. Egal, was sie tun würden, Mutalemon würde ihre Attacken kopieren, Mutalemon würde ihre ganzen Digimon kopieren – und dagegen kamen sie nicht an. Allerdings – wenn sie gleichzeitig angreifen würden, dann konnte Mutalemon nur eines ihrer Digimon kopieren und war gleichzeitig abgelenkt.

„Terriermon?"

„Ja, Henry?"

„Greif es an!"

„Aber Henry, ich glaube nicht…"

„Mach's einfach, Terriermon, ich habe eine Idee!"

„Na wenn du meinst…" Unsicher machte Terriermon ein paar Schritte auf die Dinosaurier-Kopie zu, wandte sich dann aber noch einmal fragend um. „Soll ich nicht digitieren?"

„Nein, greif es einfach an!" Unter Umständen würde es vielleicht leichter werden, Mutalemon zu besiegen, wenn es sich in ein Digimon verwandelt hatte, das nur auf dem Rookie-Level war. „Na von mir aus… Mōmantai…"

Terriermon wollte soeben zum Angriff ansetzen, als es plötzlich Mutalemons Aufmerksamkeit dadurch auf sich lenkte. Noch bevor es irgendwie handeln konnte, erfolgte schon ein weiteres ‚Spiegelbild', und die beiden Terriermon standen sich gegenüber. Unsicher blickte Henrys Partner noch einmal zurück, doch der Junge nickte nur.

„Wirbelsturm!"

„Wirbelsturm!" Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten die Angriffe keinen Effekt, und Terriermon fragte sich ernsthaft, was Henry eigentlich bezwecken wollte.

„Henry…"

„Mach einfach weiter, Terriermon, es klappt wunderbar!" Bitte? Nichts funktionierte, aber auch gar nichts.

„Mōmantai… Wirbelsturm!"

„Wirbelsturm!" Attacke auf Attacke folgte, Schlag auf Schlag. Zunächst wirkten Takato und Rika, sowie ihre Partner ebenso verwirrt wie Terriermon, dann jedoch lächelte Rika plötzlich wissend und blickte zu ihrem Digimon.

„Renamon!" Sofort erhob sich das fuchsartige Wesen, unterdrückte den Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm und machte sich bereit.

„Wirbelsturm!"

„Wirbelsturm!"

„Diamantensturm!" Einen Moment lang blickte Henry das Digimon verwundert an. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Growlmon würde letztendlich angreifen, schließlich war Renamon noch immer verletzt, aber Rika war eben schneller gewesen – und die Rechnung ging auf. Mutalemon war viel zu beschäftigt mit Terriermon, sodass es die sich von hinten nähernde Attacke erst bemerkte, als es zu spät war. Hasserfüllt blickte es Renamon an, als sich die Diamantensplitter in seinen Körper bohrten und es wieder zu dem ballonartigen Wesen wurde.

„Mysteriöse Verwandlung!" Ein greller Lichtstrahl schoss auf Renamon zu. Unter normalen Umständen wäre es kein Problem für das geschmeidige Tier gewesen, auszuweichen, doch es war verletzt und genau in diesem Moment machte sich die Wunde an seinem Arm unmissverständlich bemerkbar – Renamon wurde frontal von dem Strahl getroffen und durch die Wucht auf den Boden geworfen.

Ein falsches Lächeln huschte noch über Mutalemons Gesicht, bevor es sich schließlich in einzelne Datenbröckchen auflöste, die allerdings vollkommen unbeachtet blieben.

Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit sowohl der Tamer als auch der Digimon richtete sich auf Renamon, das noch immer von dem hellen Licht erfasst wurde, welches sich in diesem Augenblick ausbreitete und sie erneut an diesem Tag zum Wegsehen zwang.

Doch dann, als sie ihren Blick endlich wieder zurücklenken konnten, traf sie ein noch viel größerer Schock als vorhin bei Mutalemons Verwandlung. Das, das konnte doch nicht… das war einfach unmöglich…

„Re-Renamon?"

Auf dem Platz, auf dem eben noch das graziöse Fuchsdigimon gesessen hatte, kniete nun ein junges Mädchen, vermutlich so alt wie die drei Tamer. Sie hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar, das ihr wirr ins Gesicht hing. Ihre Kleidung war schlicht und überwiegend in Gelbtönen gehalten, hier und da aber mit einem violetten Muster versehen.

Konnte das… konnte das wirklich sein?

Aber ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte.

Sie waren tiefblau, blickten kühl und starr vor sich hin.

Diese Augen… sie gehörten Renamon.

Das Mädchen vor ihnen war eindeutig Renamon.

„Renamon… ist ein Mädchen?" Guilmon war von all ihnen der erste, der wieder den Mut aufbrachte, irgendetwas zu sagen. Renamon nickte nur schwach, und dann herrschte erneut Stille, in der die drei Tamer und drei Digimon – Calumon war inzwischen auch von irgendwoher eingetrudelt – ratlos auf Renamon starrten.

Das also hatte Mutalemons Attacke bewirkt. ‚Mysteriöse Verwandlung' – oh ja, dieser Angriff trug seinen Namen wohl nicht zu Unrecht.

„Calu, warum sagt ihr denn alle nichts, calu?" Das kleine weiße Digimon blickte fragend von einem zum anderen, doch niemand erwiderte seinen Blick, niemand antwortete ihm. „Calu…" Zu groß war die Verwunderung über das, was geschehen war, zu groß das Erstaunen darüber, dass Renamon überhaupt eine Sie war. Sie hatten zwar nie weiter darüber nachgedacht, ob ein Digimon nun männlich oder weiblich war, doch trotzdem… irgendwie verwunderte es sie.

Das Schweigen wurde erst wieder gebrochen, als Rika sich schließlich mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck abwandte.

„Ich gehe…"

„Rika, du kannst doch nicht ohne es – ohne sie gehen! Sie ist dein Partner!" Verständnislos sah Takato sie an, doch ihr Blick blieb kühl wie zuvor.

„Partner? _Das da_ ist nicht mein Partner – das ist ja nicht einmal ein Digimon!"

„Rika!" Und es _war_ Renamons Stimme. Doch das rothaarige Mädchen wandte sich nicht einmal mehr um und ging schweigend davon.

Renamon blickte ihr noch einen Moment nach und ließ dann betrübt den Kopf hängen.

„Also das, das glaub ich ja einfach nicht! Verdammt, wie kann man seinen Partner nur einfach so im Stich lassen?!" Takato war außer sich und auch Henry konnte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf schütteln. Sicher, es musste ein Schock für sie gewesen sein. Wenn Terriermon plötzlich… aber er würde es niemals einfach so zurücklassen können.

Zögernd machte er ein paar Schritte auf das blonde Mädchen zu, doch Renamon schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

„Hat es… dich schwer erwischt?" Henry warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Arm des Mädchens, an dem der leicht rötlich gefärbte Stoff deutlich zeigte, dass die Wunde noch immer blutete. Vorsichtig wollte er nach ihrem Arm greifen, als Renamon ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Henry wich erschrocken zurück, dann legte sich ein trauriger Blick auf sein Gesicht. Natürlich, Renamon war verletzt, und damit meinte er nicht nur die Wunde. Rikas Verhalten musste sie tief getroffen haben, auch, wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde.

„Mōmantai, Renamon!" Terriermon lächelte sanft. „Das mit Rika wird schon wieder, gib ihr nur ein wenig Zeit, das zu verkraften." Ach, _sie_ musste das also verkraften?

„Terriermon hat recht. Sie hat es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint, morgen ist wahrscheinlich schon alles wieder in Ordnung." Renamon nickte zaghaft, doch es war ihr nicht schwer anzusehen, dass sie kein Wort von dem Gesagten glaubte. So wütend hatte sie Rika noch nie gesehen. Und es tat einfach weh, verstoßen zu werden. Verstoßen, ja, genau das traf es.

„Takato, was machen wir so lange mit ihr? Wir können sie nicht einfach hier so allein lassen, sie ist verletzt und hilflos!"

„Ich bin nicht hilflos!", fauchte Renamon ihn an, zuckte aber im gleichen Augenblick vor Schmerz zusammen und hielt sich den verletzten Arm. „Und ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht."

„Verdammt, Renamon, du _bist_ hilflos, so sieh das doch endlich ein!" Henrys Stimme klang verzweifelt, er schien sich wirkliche Sorgen um sie zu machen. „Mag ja sein, dass du dich als Digimon alleine verteidigen konntest, aber du _bist_ im Augenblick kein Digimon!" Bei diesen Worten zuckte Renamon erneut zusammen, senkte betrübt den Blick. „Tut mir leid."

„Ist in Ordnung." Was sollte sie auch anderes sagen? So weh es auch tat, er hatte ja verdammt noch mal recht. Sie _war_ allein, sie _war_ hilflos. Rika…

„Aber ich kann sie nicht zu mir nehmen", wurde Renamon von Takatos Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie meine Eltern reagieren, wenn ich ein Mädchen einfach so mit nach Hause bringe." Er lächelte verlegen.

„Tja…" Henry schien einen Moment nachzudenken und nickte dann bestimmt. „Sie kommt zu mir. Meine Eltern sind mit meinen Geschwistern heute Nachmittag über's Wochenende weggefahren und kommen erst Sonntagabend wieder. In Ordnung?" Renamon nickte nur schwach und versuchte dann, aufzustehen, was ihr nicht sofort gelingen wollte, aber Henry ließ sie, da er wusste, dass sie sich sowieso nicht helfen lassen würde. Er nickte nur aufmunternd, als sie schließlich stand und ihn betrübt anblickte.

In diesem Moment fielen plötzlich ein paar einzelne Regentropfen vom Himmel, und ziemlich schnell folgten ihnen weitere.

„Ach verdammt, jetzt regnet es auch noch."

„Ich schlage vor, wir lassen die Sache heute erst mal. Morgen reden wir mit Rika und versuchen herauszufinden, wie Renamon wieder ein Digimon wird, in Ordnung?" Takato nickte, und auch von Renamon ließ sich eine flüchtige Kopfbewegung vernehmen, die als Nicken gedeutet werden konnte.

„Calu, so machen wir das, calu, und dann braucht Renamon nicht mehr traurig sein, nicht wahr, calu?" Mit großen Augen blickte Calumon das blonde Mädchen an, und dieses konnte beim Anblick des kleinen niedlichen Digimons nicht anders, als lächelnd zu nicken.

„Gut, also dann bis morgen!" Terriermon sprang auf die Schulter seines Tamers und machte es sich dort bequem, soweit das bei dem inzwischen starken Regen eben möglich war.

„Ich ruf dich morgen an! Tschüss ihr vier!", damit verabschiedete sich Takato und lief dann mit Guilmon, das inzwischen zurückdigitiert war, davon.

„Tja, wir sollten dann auch lieber abhauen, eh wir noch vollkommen durchgeweicht sind, nicht wahr? Calumon, willst du…" Doch als er sich nach dem kleinen Digimon umblickte, war es schon verschwunden und nirgends mehr zu entdecken. „Vermutlich hat es sich schon selbst einen Unterschlupf gesucht. Na gut, gehen wir." Er wollte schon nach ihrer Hand greifen, besann sich aber im rechten Moment, als er merkte, wie sie wieder zurückzuckte. „Tut mir leid… na lass uns gehen." Und dann machten sich auch diese drei auf den Weg.

* * *

„So, da wären wir also." Henry schloss die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich dann zu Renamon um, die etwas hilflos im Raum stand. Sie war klitschnass, vermutlich durchgeweicht bis auf die Knochen, schien sich aber nicht sonderlich darum zu kümmern. Die leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten nur allzu deutlich, dass es nicht nur der Regen war, der ihr Gesicht durchnässte.

Terriermon hatte sich währenddessen kurz das Wasser aus dem Fell geschüttelt und war dann auf Renamons Kopf gesprungen, sodass das Mädchen erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Mōmantai, Renamon… hast du geweint?" Renamon entgegnete nichts, wandte nur den Blick ein wenig verlegen zur Seite.

„Terriermon, frag sie doch nicht so was!" Henry war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm, daher regte sich Terriermon über den scharfen Ton gar nicht erst weiter auf, sondern verschwand kichernd, mit einem kleinen „Mōmantai, Henry!" in seinem Zimmer. Daraufhin herrschte kurz Stille, bis Henry schließlich zögernd fortfuhr.

„Tja… Rena, du solltest erst mal aus den nassen Sachen raus. Und du solltest duschen, damit du dir keine Erkältung holst. Du bekommst dann einen Schlafanzug von mir und – äh, also, wenn's dir recht ist."

„Ja. Danke, Henry." Sie lächelte schwach, und er lächelte zögernd zurück. Verdammt, das war aber auch eine ungewohnte Situation. Renamon vollkommen verschüchtert und vor allem kein Digimon mehr. Aber er würde ihr helfen. Irgendwie…

Während Henry nun loslief, um ihr den besagten Schlafanzug zu holen, blickte sie sich kurz im Zimmer um, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Würde Rika nie wieder etwas von ihr wissen wollen? Würde sie überhaupt jemals wieder ein Digimon werden können? Und vor allem – was, wenn nicht?

Sie spürte, wir ihr erneut Tränen über die Wangen liefen und wischte sie verärgert weg. Tränen waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und sie hasste es, schwach zu sein. Zumindest hatte sie immer versucht, stark zu sein, für Rika stark zu sein, auch wenn es Nächte gegeben hatte, in denen sie am liebsten einfach nur noch hemmungslos geweint hätte.

„Rena?" Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Henry bereits zurückgekehrt war und ihr einen Schlafanzug sowie ein großes Handtuch entgegenhielt. „Du holst dir sonst wirklich noch eine Erkältung."

„Ich… fall' dir wirklich sehr zur Last, oder?" Er schüttelte nur hastig mit dem Kopf.

„Du fällst mir mehr zur Last, wenn du erst mal krank bist." Henry zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und führte sie dann in Richtung Badezimmer. „Ich schau mir nachher deine Verletzung mal an, in Ordnung?" Sie nickte rasch, verschwand dann im Badezimmer, wandte sich in der Tür aber noch mal um.

„Henry?"

„Hm?"

„…Danke." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Als Henry sein Zimmer betrat, um sich auch endlich umzuziehen, sprang ihm als erstes wieder Terriermon auf den Kopf.

„Und?"

„Sie ist im Bad." Nachdenklich setzte er das kleine Digimon zurück auf sein Bett, um sich nun auch einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Und ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er schließlich, mit dem Rücken zu Terriermon gewandt, als er begann, sich auszuziehen.

„So?" Es wollte fortfahren, wurde aber durch den orangefarbenen Pullover daran gehindert, den Henry auf das Bett – und somit direkt auf sein Digimon – geworfen hatte, sodass Terriermon sich erst einmal mühsam darunter hervorwühlen musste. „Hab ich denn was angestellt?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich möchte, dass du etwas vorsichtig mit Rena bist. Versuch, in ihrer Gegenwart nicht unbedingt von dem Vorfall zu reden, ja? Das ganze geht ihr ziemlich zu Herzen, sie scheint ganz schön verletzlich zu sein. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass sie noch mehr leidet, als sie es sowieso schon tut, OK?" Terriermon nickte lächelnd.

„Mōmantai! Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Henry!"

„Fein." Henry, inzwischen fertig umgezogen, strich seinem Partner kurz über den Kopf. „Ich werd dann mal nach ihr sehen und nach ihrer Verletzung. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Ja, ja, geh nur." Damit rollte Terriermon sich auf dem Bett zusammen und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Henry schüttelte nur kurz mit dem Kopf, als ihm in den Sinn kam, wie durchgeweicht sein Bett jetzt wohl sein musste, da Terriermon wohl sicher noch nicht ganz trocken gewesen war, verließ dann aber das Zimmer.

* * *

Das Klopfen an der Badezimmertür klang irgendwie unnatürlich laut in der sonst so stillen Wohnung.

„Rena? Kann ich reinkommen?" Verdammt, warum klang er denn so verlegen. Schließlich fragte er ja extra, um nicht, nun ja, _unpassend_ hineinzuschneien.

„Ja." Einsilbig wie immer. Oder zumindest wie seit dem Zeitpunkt, in dem sie zu einem Menschen geworden war.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.

„Rena, ich wollte mir noch deine…" Er stockte, als sein Blick auf Renamon fiel. Das Mädchen stand vor ihm, den zierlichen Körper nur in das lange Handtuch gehüllt – und ihr Blick war noch immer so ausdruckslos wie zuvor. Aber trotz alledem sah sie furchtbar hübsch aus, wie Henry sich in diesem Moment eingestehen musste. „Ja, also ich wollte… mir deine Verletzung ansehen…" Sie nickte nur schwach und setzte sich dann auf den Toilettendeckel, den Blick stumm zu Boden gerichtet.

Vielleicht war es sogar von Vorteil, dass sie sich nur das Handtuch umgewickelt hatte, denn so konnte er sich ohne weitere Probleme ihren Arm ansehen. Die Wunde sah nicht unbedingt schön aus, und vermutlich schmerzte sie sehr, aber insgesamt war der Anblick wohl schlimmer als die eigentliche Verletzung.

Dennoch zuckte Renamon zurück, als Henry sanft ihren Arm berührte, aber der Junge wusste auch, dass das nichts mit der Verletzung zu tun hatte.

„Verdammt, Renamon, es ist ja in Ordnung, wenn du dich nicht gerne anfassen lässt, aber die Wunde sollte behandelt werden. Also halt bitte still… ich tu dir nicht weh" Erst blickte sie ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an, nickte dann jedoch, und ihr Blick wurde so leer wie zuvor.

Warum… es tat ihm so verdammt weh, sie so leiden zu sehen. Das war nicht fair…

Aber im Moment konnte er nicht mehr für sie tun, als ihre Verletzung bestmöglichst zu versorgen.

„Rena, das könnte jetzt etwas brennen, ja?" Doch sie reagierte nicht, zuckte nicht einmal, als er sich an der Wunde zu schaffen machte, kniff nur kurz die Augen zusammen und blieb sonst regungslos sitzen.

Wenn sie doch nur reden würde. Es wäre viel einfacher, sie irgendwie zu trösten, wenn er mit ihr sprechen könnte.

Die Wunde an ihrem Arm war nichts gegen den innerlichen Schmerz, den sie empfinden musste. Und dieser war wesentlich schwieriger zu heilen, als die inzwischen verbundene Verletzung.

„So. Du… kommst dann nach, ja?"

„Ja. Danke." Danke. Das war das einzige, das sie sagte. Er wollte kein Danke, er wollte ein kleines Lächeln von ihr, oder dass er ihr irgendwie helfen konnte… _irgendwie._

* * *

Als Renamon schließlich in Henrys Zimmer trat, war außer dem kleinen Digimon niemand anwesend, sodass das Mädchen sich erst verwundert umsah und dann fragend zu Terriermon blickte.

„Falls du Henry suchst, der ist in der Küche und kocht uns Kakao. Er meinte, du solltest auch von innen aufgewärmt werden." Terriermon lächelte, und ohne, dass sie es eigentlich wollte, huschte auch über ihr Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln.

„Er macht sich so viel Arbeit mit mir."

„Ach, mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen, Henry macht das wirklich gern." Renamon nickte noch einmal zögernd und ging dann zu dem kleinen Fenster, setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Fensterbrett und blickte hinaus. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen und es war still geworden, ein fast voller Mond stand am Himmel. Vielleicht gab es bald Vollmond, oder er war gerade vorbei. Zumindest schien das Mondlicht hell herein, fiel auf die blasse Haut des Mädchens und spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider.

So verharrten beide einige Minuten lang.

„Terriermon, warum bist du eigentlich so still? Du redest doch sonst so gerne und viel."

„Schon…" Es war am Klang seiner Stimme eindeutig zu erkennen, dass Renamon wohl ein Thema angesprochen hatte, das das kleine Tierchen lieber vermieden hätte. „Aber wenn ich was sage, dann sag ich nachher noch was Falsches und dann ist Henry böse mit mir." Das Mädchen schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, und Terriermon fuhr auch sofort fort. „Er hat nämlich gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir über diesen Vorfall reden soll, weil du so verletzlich zurzeit bist und er nicht möchte, dass man dir wehtut…" Renamons Verwunderung wurde immer größer, fassungslos starrte sie Terriermon an.

„_Das_ hat er gesagt?" Das Digimon nickte nur, woraufhin Renamon ihren Blick ein wenig verlegen wieder nach draußen richtete. „Das… ist wirklich sehr lieb von ihm."

* * *

Als Henry wenige Minuten später wieder ins Zimmer kam, bemerkte Renamon dies zwar sehr wohl, wandte sich aber nicht zu ihm um.

„So, bin wieder da. Hier, Terriermon." Auch so registrierte sie, dass der Junge seinem Digimon eine dampfende Tasse reichte, nach der das kleine Tierchen auch sofort hastig griff und sich natürlich erst einmal die Pfoten verbrannte.

Renamon lächelte ihr Spiegelbild in der Glasscheibe geknickt an. Die beiden hatten sich wirklich gern. Sie waren Freunde.

‚Rika…'

„Renamon?"

„Hm?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Das blonde Mädchen seufzte kurz und blickte ihn dann mit einem ironischen Lächeln an.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung. Diese Stimme passt einfach nicht in diesen Körper…" Das stimmte zwar irgendwie, aber etwas noch Belangloseres war ihr in diesem Augenblick wohl nicht eingefallen.

„Wieso? Ich mag deine Stimme. Und wie du da so im Mondlicht sitzt, siehst du wirklich wunderschön aus, Rena." Renamon senkte betreten den Blick und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich schon wieder ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnen wollten. „Was? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass sie log.

„Es ist nur… Rika hat mal genau das gleiche zu mir gesagt." Verschreckt blickte Henry sie zunächst an und richtete dann seinen Blick zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid. Wenn ich… das gewusst hätte…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Nein, keine weiteren Tränen mehr, sie machten sie so schwach.

„Ist ja mal wieder typisch", erklang es in diesem Augenblick vom Bett. „Mir sagt er noch, ich soll ihr nicht wehtun, und er hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als sofort eine blöde Bemerkung zu machen."

„Terriermon!" Ein deutlich sichtbarer Rotschimmer hatte sich auf Henrys Wangen gelegt, doch Terriermon blickte ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Wie, sollte ich ihr das auch nicht erzählen, oder was?"

„Eigentlich nicht…"

„Mōmantai, Henry." Verwundert blickten die beiden zu Renamon, von der diese Worte gekommen waren. Dann jedoch lächelte Terriermon.

„Genau, hör auf sie, Henry, Mōmantai!" Henry sah das lächelnde Mädchen und das ebenso freudige Digimon noch einen Moment an, seufzte dann aber und gab sich geschlagen.

„Mōmantai…" Was sollte man gegen zwei so süße Persönlichkeiten schon ausrichten? Und schließen brachen sie alle drei in ein fröhliches Gelächter aus.

Renamon… Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie lachte. Und sie sah süß dabei aus.

„Ähm, Rena, wo willst du heute Nacht überhaupt schlafen?", fragte er schließlich und drückte ihr nebenbei endlich mal die Kakaotasse in die Hand. „Du kannst das Bett von meiner Schwester haben, oder auch meins, dann schlaf ich im Wohnzimmer oder so."

„Ich, äh, also… es ist mir ziemlich egal, wo ich schlafe, aber ich… würde gern bei euch bleiben… wenn's geht…" Beschämt senkte sie den Blick, doch Henry lächelte sofort.

„Ist in Ordnung. Dann schläfst du hier im Bett, und ich leg mir eine Matratze ins Zimmer, OK?"

„Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage, du wirst schön in deinem Bett schlafen und ich auf dem Boden!" Er wollte ihr widersprechen, doch sie ließ ihm erst gar keine Chance dazu. „Henry, es macht mir nichts aus, auf dem Boden zu schlafen, ich bin es doch gar nicht anders gewohnt. Eine Matratze reicht mir vollkommen." Ein blaues Augenpaar, das ihn eindringlich anblickte und keinen Widerspruch duldete. Oh Renamon…

Sie hatte ihren Charakter nicht verloren, auch wenn sie jetzt ein Mensch war. Das, was ihn an ihr fasziniert hatte, ihre Willenskraft, ihre Stärke und die trotzdem vorhandene Sanftheit, das alles hatte sie nicht verloren, auch wenn es im ersten Augenblick vielleicht so ausgesehen hatte. Renamon hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, ihn auf eine Art angezogen, die er sich nicht hatte erklären können. Wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, hätte er sich keine weiteren Fragen mehr gestellt, dann wäre ihm längst klar gewesen, _was _es war, was er für sie fühlte.

Und _jetzt_ war sie ein Mensch.

„Also?", fragte sie schließlich und riss ihn somit wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Warum er nun aber rot anlaufen musste, wusste er selbst nicht so genau, und auch Terriermon und Rena blickten ihn nur fragend an.

„Ja, natürlich, kein Problem! Ich, ich hol dann mal eben die Matratze, ja?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.

Verdammt. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er konnte sich doch nicht wirklich…

Das blonde Mädchen blickte ihm noch einen Augenblick verwundert nach und ließ dann betrübt den Kopf sinken.

„Terriermon… meinst du, es macht ihm etwas aus, dass er sich um mich kümmern sollte?"

„Hm? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„…Seitdem ich hier bin, ist er die ganze Zeit nur niedergeschlagen. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm, sonst war er auch immer so fröhlich." Sie seufzte kurz. „Also liegt das wohl eindeutig an mir.

„Dummding."

„…?"

„Kann es sein, dass er sich vielleicht einfach nur Sorgen um dich macht? Schließlich bist du genauso niedergeschlagen, und das tut ihm weh. Er hat dich nämlich ganz schön gern, glaub ich." Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, errötete sie leicht. Henry mochte sie?

„So, bin wieder da!" Henry schob sich soeben mit der besagten Matratze durch die Tür und legte diese direkt vor seinem Bett auf den Boden. „So in Ordnung? Wenn was ist, brauchst du uns einfach nur wecken, ja?" Renamon nickte zaghaft, blickte ihn ein wenig besorgt an, doch dann endlich huschte ein fröhliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Henry… danke für alles." Und auch, wenn es wieder nur ein Danke war, diesmal war es anders, denn sie lächelte, ehrlicher. Lächelte für ihn.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Und dann schien ihnen nichts weiter einzufallen, denn die nächsten paar Sekunden starrten sie sich nur wortlos an und wandten dann – fast gleichzeitig – den Blick voneinander ab und wurden schon wieder rot – was für Terriermon genug Anlass war, in ein schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Und dieses steckte letztendlich auch die anderen beiden an. „Vielleicht sind wir nach diesem Tag jetzt einfach nicht mehr fähig, noch anständig zu denken. Lasst uns schlafen gehen, vielleicht funktioniert morgen ja wieder alles einwandfrei." Henry zwinkerte Renamon zu, und diese nickte lächelnd. Es war wirklich anstrengend gewesen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später dann, als Henry für Renamon noch ein Kissen und eine Decke angeschleppt hatte, lagen schließlich alle in ihren Betten und versuchten, endlich abzuschalten und zumindest im Schlaf ein wenig Ruhe zu finden.

Henry lauschte noch einen Moment auf Renamons Atemzüge, als diese aber immer gleichmäßiger wurden und er sich sicher war, dass das Mädchen eingeschlafen war, schloss auch er die Augen und ließ sich vom Schlaf übermannen.

* * *

Als er mitten in der Nacht plötzlich aufschreckte, wusste er nicht genau, was ihn geweckt hatte. Es musste ein Geräusch gewesen sein, und – da, in diesem Moment ließ es sich wieder vernehmen. Ein Schluchzen.

Noch im Halbschlaf tastete Henry kurz nach rechts und stellte schnell fest, dass der Platz neben ihm leer war. Sollte Terriermon etwa…?

Doch schon kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag zurück, und Henry wusste sofort, _wer_ da so verzweifelt schluchzte.

‚Renamon?' Natürlich war es das blonde Mädchen. Wie Henry durch einen Blick auf den Boden vor seinem Bett feststellte, hockte Terriermon bereits bei ihr und versuchte, sie ein wenig zu trösten, während Renamon sich die größte Mühe zu geben schien, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Mōmantai, Renamon, das wird schon wieder… Rika ist dir bestimmt nicht böse, glaub mir… Mōmantai…"

„Hey, Rena…" Wunderbar, mehr hatte er nicht zu sagen? Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können in diesem Augenblick, unterließ es aber, als Renamon ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Tut mir leid, Henry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, ich…"

„Ist doch in Ordnung. Ich will nicht schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du weinst. Willst du ein bisschen reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Henry seufzte.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber vielleicht hilft es ein wenig." Er merkte deutlich, wie sie zögerte, sprach aber nicht weiter. Wenn sie nicht freiwillig reden wollte, dann würde er auch nicht weiter fragen, schließlich wollte er sie zu nichts drängen.

„Ich… habe Angst. Was ist, wenn Rika mich nie wieder zurückkommen lässt? Was ist, wenn ich niemals wieder in meinen alten Körper zurück kann?" Erneut perlten ein paar Tränen über ihr Gesicht und da konnte Henry sich nicht länger zurückhalten, legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen fort. Doch diesmal zuckte sie nicht zusammen, wich der sanften Berührung nicht aus, blieb nur ruhig liegen.

„Rena, ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir eine Lösung finden. Und wenn ich dir sage ‚Alles wird gut', dann lüge ich vielleicht, und ich will dich nicht anlügen." Er fuhr unbeirrt fort, ihr sanft über die Wange zu streicheln. „Ich kann nicht mehr als hoffen, dass wir ein bisschen Glück haben. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich alles daran setzen werde, dass du deinen Körper wiederbekommst." Dann folgte Stille, während der Henry das blonde Mädchen weiterhin beruhigend streichelte. Schließlich jedoch wurde die Stille von einem herzhaften Gähnen Terriermons unterbrochen.

„Genau, Renamon, Henry macht das schon. Und ich helf ihm, aber erst, wenn ich wieder wach bin. Komm doch einfach zu uns mit ins Bett, dann bist du nicht so allein und brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben." Das Digimon lächelte zufrieden über seinen Vorschlag, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, wie die beiden anderen augenblicklich erröteten.

„Ich… kann doch nicht…"

„Warum denn nicht?", wurde sie von Henrys sanfter Stimme unterbrochen. „Ich hab ganz bestimmt nichts dagegen, und wenn's dir auch nichts ausmacht, warum nicht? Terriermon hat doch Recht, vielleicht geht's dir dann besser." Ein großes blaues Augenpaar blickte ihn fragend an, und er blickte lächelnd zurück. „Also?" Und dann lächelte auch das Mädchen und nickte. Henry hob die Bettdecke ein wenig an und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass Renamon ebenfalls ins Bett kriechen konnte. Sie versuchte irgendwie, ihm möglichst nicht allzu nahe zu kommen, doch da machte ihr Terriermon sofort einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Heh, ihr müsst aber schon noch ein wenig zur Seite rücken, ein bisschen Platz brauch ich doch auch!" Nun, nur, dass _zur Seite_ in diesem Fall in Richtung Henry bedeutete. Und dieser würde sicherlich nicht allzu begeistert davon sein, wenn sie ihm jetzt auch noch auf die Pelle rutschte, und –

„Nun komm doch einfach her. Ich beiße nicht." Sie blickte ihn erst verlegen an und grinste dann leicht, während sie sich dicht neben Henry legte und Terriermon so nun endlich auch ins Bett kriechen konnte.

„Und wenn schon – dann beiß ich eben zurück!"

„Aber beißt bitte leise… Ich will jetzt nämlich endlich schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Und schließlich schliefen die drei zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht ein.

* * *

Die Sonne schien hell und klar zum Fenster hinein und um alles lag eine tiefe, friedliche Stille, die durch nichts gestört wurde.

„Henry!" Nun ja, _fast_ nichts.

„Hm…?"

„Telefon!"

„Ja, haben wir…"

„Es klingelt!" Genervt und noch ziemlich verschlafen öffnete der Junge mit dem tiefblauen Haar die Augen – und blickte direkt in das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht Terriermons.

„Willst du, dass sie erst wach wird?" Henry warf einen unsicheren Blick zu dem blonden Mädchen das neben ihm im Bett lag und noch friedlich zu schlafen schien.

„Nein, natürlich nicht…" Wieder dieses unangenehme Telefonklingeln.

„Dann solltest du dich aber mal ein bisschen beeilen!" Henry nickte nur hastig mit dem Kopf und war drauf und dran, sich möglichst schnell aus dem Bett zu stürzen, als er jedoch noch einmal innehielt.

„Äh…" Neue Problemstellung: Renamon lag außen, wie sollte er jetzt aus dem Bett kommen, ohne sie zu wecken?

Und schon wieder drang das höllische Läuten des Telefons an sein Ohr.

„Args, Henry, ist mir egal, wie du's anstellst, aber jetzt geh endlich ans Telefon! Und wenn du über sie drüber steigen musst!" Henry blickte das Digimon einen Moment lang verärgert an, seufzte dann jedoch. Natürlich, im Grunde hatte er ja gar keine andere Wahl.

Also kroch er vorsichtig über sie hinüber, verharrte aber direkt über ihr einen kurzen Moment und blickte sie an. Wenn sie bloß nicht ausgerechnet _jetzt_ wach wurde. Nun, aber es gab ja schon blöde Zufälle, also lieber nichts riskieren. Er wollte sich gerade endgültig auf die andere Seite des Bettes befördern, als er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor, sich noch vergebens aufzustützen versuchte, dann aber hilflos mit den Armen einknickte – und direkt auf das nichtsahnende Mädchen knallte.

‚Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt_!'

„…Henry?" Verschlafen öffnete Renamon die Augen und blickte den Jungen über, oder inzwischen wohl besser _auf_ ihr, verwundert an, während Henrys Gesicht mal eben die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm.

„Re-rena, das… ist jetzt nicht so, wie es aussieht, ich wollte _eigentlich_ nur aufstehen…"

„Weil nämlich das Telefon klingelt", fügte Terriermon, welches sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen konnte, rasch hinzu, und wie auf Bestellung meldete sich da das Unglücksgerät auch schon wieder geräuschvoll zu Wort.

„Ah, na dann… solltest du vielleicht rangehen?" Auch Renamon war rot geworden, versuchte sich ihre Verlegenheit aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Gute Idee." Und trotz der anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten schaffte Henry es jetzt doch tatsächlich, sich ohne weitere Zwischen_fälle_ aus dem Bett zu befördern.

Verdammt, das war's dann wohl. Renamon musste ja ein tolles Bild von ihm haben und das obwohl er sie doch – nein, er sollte nicht so etwas denken. Schließlich war sie doch immer noch ein Digimon, egal, wie er vielleicht für sie –

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Telefon ein weiteres Mal klingelte. Wer auch immer da gerade anrief – er hatte verdammt viel Geduld.

„Hallo?" Zu mehr reichte es nach dieser morgendlichen Turnstunde einfach nicht mehr. Wenn dieser jemand wüsste, was er schon alles angestellt hatte…

„Henry? Mensch, das hat aber lange gedauert." Takato. Wer sonst? „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa noch geschlafen?"

„Doch, eigentlich schon. Wieso, wie spät ist es denn?" Bisher hatte er gar keine Zeit gefunden, einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen.

„Bereits nach zehn."

„Was?" Henry stöhnte entsetzt auf, woraufhin Takato am anderen Ende der Leitung zu grinsen begann.

„Ihr seid mir drei Langschläfer."

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber wir hatten gestern Nacht ein paar Probleme."

„So?" Takatos Stimme klang besorgt, als er fortfuhr. „Und wie geht's ihr jetzt so?"

„Besser, denke ich. Sie liegt noch im Bett." Der besorgte Ton verschwunden, als er nun weitersprach. „Und wo hast du dann heute Nacht geschlafen?"

„Auch im Bett."

„…im gleichen?" Nun war es an Henry, zu grinsen, denn der geschockte Unterton in Takatos Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja. Und?", antwortete er gespielt ernst, sehr darauf bemüht, nicht sofort in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Och nichts, nichts weiter…" Henry überlegte kurz, sein Spiel noch ein wenig weiter zu treiben, beließ es dann aber dabei, da er sein Lachen eh nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Takato, was ist denn schon dabei? Ihr ging's nicht so gut, und da haben Terriermon und ich sie zu uns ins Bett geholt, damit sie nicht so allein ist. Ich musste ihr doch irgendwie helfen."

„Oh ja, aber ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, _wie_ du ihr geholfen hast…"

„Takato?!" Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie er bei dieser Bemerkung rot anlief. „Warum rufst du eigentlich an?"

„Na sie scheint dich ja ziemlich verwirrt zu haben. Ich hab doch gestern gesagt, dass ich mich melde. Außerdem ist uns eine Idee gekommen, und daher solltet ihr vielleicht hierher…"

„_Uns_? Wieso denn jetzt _uns_? Du bist doch nicht etwa schon bei Rika, oder?"

„Doch…"

„Ach, und du bist sicher, dass wir drei auch kommen sollen?"

„…"

„He, war ja nur ein Scherz. Gut, wir sind dann in einer Stunde bei euch, in Ordnung?"

„Ok. Also bis – ach, und Henry?"

„…Ja?"

„Verlieb dich nicht in sie, Ok?"

„Also bis dann!" Und damit legte er hastig den Telefonhörer zurück, ohne noch eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten.

Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass sein Gesicht sich des roten Schimmers entledigt und wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen hatte, trat er den Rückweg in sein Zimmer an.

„Nein, Terriermon, natürlich bin ich ihm nicht böse", vernahm er plötzlich Renamons Stimme aus seinem Zimmer, und ein leises Seufzen folgte. „Könnte ich gar nicht."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wenigstens brauchte er sich deshalb keine Sorgen mehr machen.

„Renamon?"

„Hm?" Das Mädchen blickte überrascht auf, hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er inzwischen ins Zimmer getreten war, lächelte aber nun. „Was gibt's?"

„Takato hat angerufen, Rika und er hatten irgendeine Idee. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir dann auch kommen." Sie schien kurz nachzudenken, nickte dann jedoch.

„In Ordnung, aber lass mich erst wach werden, ok?" Er nickte ebenfalls bestätigend, wandte sich dann zum Gehen, blieb im Türrahmen allerdings stehen und blickte noch einmal zu ihr zurück.

Wirklich wach schien sie tatsächlich noch nicht zu sein, aber wie sie so auf dem Bett saß, Terriermon wie ein kleines Plüschtier an sich gedrückt… Ein paar verwuschelte blonde Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, aber dennoch sah sie einfach nur wunderschön aus, hatte nichts von ihrer Grazie eingebüßt.

Ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr ihm, und augenblicklich wandte er sich hastig ab, um zu verbergen, dass er wieder rot geworden war.

_Zu spät, Takato…_

* * *

Mühsam versuchte Henry beim Decken des Frühstücktisches an etwas anderes zu denken, als an das junge Mädchen, das gestern noch ein Digimon gewesen war, als eben dieses zur Tür hineinkam und ihm so einen Strich durch seine Rechnung und seine Bemühungen zugrunde machte. Dennoch warf er ihr ein Lächeln zu, in der festen Überzeugung, auch sie nun endlich weniger niedergeschlagen vorzufinden. Umso mehr versetzte es ihm einen tiefen Stich ins Herz, als das Mädchen ihn ebenso bedrückt wie am Abend zuvor anblickte.

Niemand, niemand konnte er für sie sein.

Rika war es, die sie brauchte, nicht ihn.

Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte.

Egal, wie sehr er sie…

Hastig wandte er sich von ihr ab, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob diese Feststellungen ihm nicht gleich die Tränen in die Augen treiben würden. Natürlich war das unsinnig, schließlich war es doch nur allzu logisch, dass ein Digimon eine sehr feste Bindung zu seinem Tamer hatte, und meist auch nur zu diesem. Also warum stellte er sich so an?

Wie dumm, wo er doch genau wusste, dass er diese Gefühle ignorieren musste, wenn das ganze letztendlich nicht noch in einer Tragödie ausarten sollte.

Die Inspizierung der Küchenschränke schien an diesem Morgen eine besonders heikle Aufgabe zu sein, zumindest ließ Henry sich viel Zeit dabei, vielleicht aber auch eher, um Renamon nicht sofort wieder ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen.

„Tja, ich würde dir ja gern etwas Ausgefalleneres anbieten, aber Terriermon und ich waren nicht unbedingt auf Besuch eingestellt. Ich fürchte, wir haben nur Cornflakes im Haus." Etwas Belangloses, irgendetwas Belangsloses, über das man reden konnte, irgendetwas, um die eigenen, unsinnigen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Macht doch nichts. Ich bin euch eh schon dankbar dafür, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt." Dankbar? Gestern wäre sie nicht einmal freiwillig mitgekommen.

Er antwortete nicht, und sie schien aus seinem Schweigen deutlich den Zweifel zu lesen.

„Ich mein das wirklich so." Es klang fast so, als würde sie lächeln, auch wenn er sich in diesem Moment fragte, wie er das mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt wissen wollte. „Sag mal, Henry…" Ihre Stimme klang nun näher, was wohl heißen musste, dass sie aufgestanden und direkt hinter ihn getreten war.

„Hm?" Was kam jetzt? Doch noch Vorwürfe wegen heute Morgen?

„…Hast du mich gestern eigentlich nur aus Mitleid aufgenommen?" Hastig wandte er sich herum, wollte sofort antworten, hielt dann aber noch einmal inne.

Und dann nickte er kurz.

„Ja, vermutlich war es Mitleid, schließlich warst du schwach und hilflos und allein." Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber schließlich war es die Wahrheit. Bedrückt ließ Renamon den Kopf hängen, und Henry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob ihr das tatsächlich so viel bedeuten sollte. „Aber heute… das klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber ich hab dich in der kurzen Zeit wirklich sehr lieb gewonnen. Es ist nicht einfach ein bloßes Pflichtgefühl, ich möchte dir wirklich helfen, ich bin froh, dich bei mir zu haben, ich…" Nein, er durfte nicht weiterreden, sonst könnte es geschehen, dass er Dinge sagte. Dinge, die zwar ihren Ursprung tief in seinem Herzen fanden, aber Dinge, die sie niemals wissen durfte.

Das blonde Mädchen stand unverändert vor ihm, und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde seine Hoffnung geringer, sie könnte seine Worten Glauben schenken.

Ja, natürlich, das alles klang wohl ein wenig unsinnig, aber vielleicht nur, weil er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen konnte.

Es stimmte, gestern Abend hatte einer von ihnen Renamon zu sich nehmen müssen, und die Umstände dafür waren bei ihm nun einmal am günstigsten gewesen. Es war Mitleid gewesen, pures Mitleid mit diesem geknickten, gebrochenen Wesen, das dringend Hilfe brauchte.

Und nun war daraus so viel mehr geworden, Freundschaft, und vielleicht sogar mehr als das.

„So glaub mir doch…" Auch er ließ nun verbittert den Kopf hängen, wollte gerade aufgeben, als sie plötzlich die Arme um ihn schlang und sich fest an ihn drückte, den Kopf in seiner Schulter vergraben.

„Danke…" Fast automatisch erwiderte er die Umarmung, nicht jedoch ohne dabei rot zu werden. So unwirklich schien ihm die ganze Situation plötzlich. Renamon, das Mädchen, das sich gestern nicht einmal hatte anfassen lassen, dieses Mädchen lag nun in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Na und ich dachte schon, ihr beide habt ernsthaft Streit, weil es plötzlich so ruhig war." Überrascht fuhren die beiden herum, dabei gleichzeitig auch auseinander und starrten ein wenig verschreckt in Richtung Tür, wo inzwischen Terriermon erschienen war und sie anlächelte. „Da hab ich mir also ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht, ihr scheint euch ja besser denn je zu verstehen."

„Ich… wir… na ja, vielleicht…" Auch Renamon war rot geworden, etwas für sie eigentlich vollkommen Untypisches, doch es stand ihr ziemlich gut und verlieh ihr etwas Niedliches.

Alles in ihm drängte danach, sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen, ihr liebevoll über den Kopf zu streicheln, sie einfach zu halten und bei sich zu haben. Und gleichzeitig kämpfte er dagegen an, weil er wusste, dass er es nicht durfte. Nicht Gefühle dieser Art für sie empfinden durfte.

„Henry, wie lange wollte ihr da denn noch rumstehen? Ich hab Hunger!" Terriermon, das inzwischen seinen Platz in der Tür verlassen hatte und ebenfalls in die Küche getreten war, zerrte nun ungeduldig an Henrys Hosenbein, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Tamers wieder auf sich zu lenken. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge schon wieder so bedrückt dreinschaute. Es kannte den Grund dafür ja, aber es wollte nicht, dass Henry sich deswegen so hängen ließ. „Mōmantai…"

Henry zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, und Terriermon nickte zufrieden, auch wenn es nur allzu gut wusste, dass das ganze nur gespielt war, um es nicht zu beunruhigen. Nun, dafür war es allerdings zu spät, denn es mochte zwar nur ein kleines Digimon sein, aber immerhin doch ein kleines Digimon mit Augen im Kopf – und selbst ein Blinder sah wohl, dass Henry gerade in einer Art Gefühlkrise steckte. Ja, Gefühlskrise, das war wohl das passende Wort dafür.

„Tja, dann werde ich uns wohl mal besser Frühstück machen. Nicht, dass ihr beiden mir noch verhungert." Henry zwinkerte den beiden noch einmal zu und machte sich dann daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten – was es eben groß vorzubereiten gab, wenn man eigentlich nur eine Packung Cornflakes aus dem Schrank und eine Tüte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen musste. Aber bei dem nachdenklichen Jungen dauerte auch das heute Morgen eine Weile.

Skeptisch betrachtete Terriermon jede seiner Bewegungen.

Einen Kampf stand sein Tamer inzwischen ja ohne große Probleme durch – aber das hier war sehr viel härter, als der schwerste Digimonkamp

* * *

Das ganze Frühstück über hatten die drei geschwiegen, und auch jetzt, da die Teller geleert auf dem Tisch standen, sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Eigentlich müssten sie bald los, wenn sie nicht allzu spät kommen wollten, aber irgendwie getraute sich niemand, als erstes das Schweigen zu brechen.

Renamon starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin, Henry starrte in Gedanken an Rena verloren vor sich hin, und Terriermon starrte die beiden an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mal mit dem Gestarre aufhören würden.

„Rena?"

„Hm?" Terriermon und die Angesprochene fuhren beide gleichzeitig hoch, als sich leise Henrys Stimme vernehmen ließ.

„Du machst dir immer noch Sorgen wegen Rika, nicht wahr?" Es war riskant, jetzt davon zu sprechen, jetzt, wo sie vielleicht endlich ein wenig Vertrauen in ihn gefunden hatte, aber er musste es einfach riskieren. Er konnte sie nicht so leiden sehen, auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste, ob er ihr irgendwie helfen konnte.

Das blonde Mädchen nickte schwach.

„Ja. Ich habe Angst, sie wieder zu sehen. Es ist zwar noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden her, aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass wir schon eine sehr lange Zeit getrennt sind. Und ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie mich jemals wieder aufnehmen wird, ob ich dann alleine bleiben muss…" Sie hatte gerade betreten den Blick gesenkt, als sie plötzlich eine warme Hand an ihrer eigenen verspürte. _Seine_ Hand.

„Hör auf…" Fragend blickte sie ihn an. „Hör auf damit. Du wirst niemals alleine sein. Selbst wenn Rika dich im Stich lassen würde, was ich aber bei weitem nicht glaube… was ist mit mir?" Fast verzweifelt war der Blick, mit dem er sie nun besah. „Bedeute ich dir denn überhaupt nichts? Glaubst du etwa, ich würde es zulassen, dass du alleine bist? Glaubst du etwa…"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht." Etwas Seltsames lag in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn nun so ansah. „Und ja. Du bedeutest mir etwas…" Ihre folgende Bewegung war so zögernd, dass Terriermon zunächst glaubte, Opfer einer Sinnestäuschung geworden zu sein, bis es realisierte, dass Renamon sich tatsächlich ein winziges Stück zu Henry hinübergebeugt hatte. Wenn er ihr jetzt ebenfalls ein Stück entgegenkam, dann war die halbe Miete schon gemacht – und wenn ihnen nicht in letzter Sekunde wieder einfiel, dass es ja auch noch hier saß. Fast wagte Terriermon nicht, zu atmen, aus Angst, es könnte den beiden eine Chance zunichte machen. „Du bedeutest mir sogar eine… eine ganze Menge…" Sie hatte sich ihm noch ein winziges Stück genähert, und auch Henry beugte sich nun ein wenig zu ihr herüber. Mit seiner Hand hielt er noch immer ihre umfasst, strich sanft darüber, als er im Begriff war, auch das letzte bisschen Hindernis zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Sie wich nicht zurück, gleich –

…

Er durfte es nicht. Es war einfach falsch, er durfte sich nicht in sie verliebt haben.

Mit einem Ruck wich er zurück, ließ augenblicklich ihre Hand los, was ihm sofort einen leicht tadelnden Blick von Terriermon einbrachte, den er aber übersah.

„Wir sollten langsam los." Er wartete keine Antwort ab, verließ nur überstürzt die Küche und ließ ein verärgertes Terriermon sowie ein geknicktes Renamon zurück.

* * *

_Gefühle können dir das pure Glück schenken und dein Leben erst richtig lebenswert machen. Gefühle können dein Lichtstrahl sein, dein Hoffnungsschimmer, das einzige, was dich in düsteren Zeiten erhält._

_Gefühle können dich zerbrechen und dir das Verderben bereiten._

* * *

Dass die Welt nicht gerecht war, das war nichts Neues für ihn. Warum sonst wurden sie immer wieder in diese Kämpfe verwickelt. Warum sonst durften sie kein normales Leben führen.

Warum sonst war es zugelassen worden, dass er sich in Renamon verliebt hatte.

Er hatte versucht, es zu leugnen, aber es war einfach zu schwer, sich selbst zu belügen.

Ja, er empfand mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie. Er wollte sie halten, wollte sie unterstützen, wollte sie nah bei sich haben.

Ja, er liebte sie.

Aber ebenso bewusst wie dieser Gedanke war ihm die Tatsache, dass er es nicht durfte. Sie war ein Digimon, und sie würde hoffentlich auch bald wieder in ihren alten Körper zurückfinden. Es stand nicht zur Debatte, ob sie seine Gefühle vielleicht erwiderte. Er hatte nicht das Recht, ihr das Leben so schwer zu machen, und er wollte es nicht – eben weil er sie liebte.

Nachdenklich richtete er seinen Blick nach rechts. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, mit der U-Bahn zu Rika zu fahren, und Renamon war neben ihm eingeschlafen. Das arme Ding hatte heute Nacht wirklich zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Den sie nun aber an ihn gelehnt, mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, nachholte. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm ihre Nähe etwas ausmachen würde. Einzig und allein Angst war es, was ihn diesen Augenblick nicht wirklich genießen ließ. Angst davor, alles falsch zu machen, was es jetzt nur falsch zu machen gab.

Trotzdem hatte er fast automatisch den Arm um sie gelegt, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Um sie zu wärmen, wie er sich selbst eingeredet hatte. Dass da so viel mehr dahinter lag, das wusste er schließlich auch so.

Und vermutlich wusste auch Terriermon das längst. Was für ein Glück, dass noch einige andere Leute im Wagen saßen, sodass Terriermon stumm auf Plüschtier geschaltet hatte und ihn so nicht mit irgendwelchen Fragen löchern konnte.

Nun, vielleicht auch nicht das pure Glück, denn dafür starrte die ältere Dame ihnen gegenüber sie schon die ganze Zeit an und lächelte so verdammt wissend.

In diesem Augenblick wurde auch schon die Haltestelle angesagt, bei der sie aussteigen mussten. Sanft stupste er das schlafende Mädchen mit der Hand an, die an ihrer rechten Seite ruhte, was sich jedoch als nicht so einfach herausstellte und vor allem keinen großen Effekt hatte, da sie friedlich weiterschlief. Auf seinem anderen Arm aber hockte Terriermon, und irgendwie machte es nicht den Eindruck, als wollte es von dort verschwinden. Großartig.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihr zu nähern und sanft ins Ohr zu flüstern, oder doch zumindest noch so laut zu sprechen, dass sie davon wach wurde.

„Rena?" Hoffentlich würde er sie wirklich wach bekommen, denn zum einen näherten sie sich ihrer Haltstelle, und zum anderen machte ihn die Nähe des Mädchens noch halb wahnsinnig.

„Hm…?" Noch etwas verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und blickte ihn direkt an, und – warum auch immer – das war schon wieder Anlass genug für den Jungen, rot zu werden. Schnell wandte er sich ab, um zu retten, was vielleicht noch zu retten war.

„Wir sind gleich da, ich wollte dich wecken." Renamon nickte nur leicht.

* * *

Schließlich fuhr die U-Bahn im Bahnhof ein. Bis zu Rika war es nun nicht mehr sehr weit, und Renamon wurde zusehends unsicherer.

„Hey, wir schaffen das schon." Zuversichtlich lächelte er sie an und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, als sie diese wegzog und vorausging.

„Ja, werde ich wohl."

Und das war der Augenblick, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, was er vermutlich angerichtet hatte. Aber nun war es zu spät.

Und vielleicht war es so sogar besser.

* * *

„Rika?"

„Was?"

„Versuch, nicht zu hart mir ihr zu sein, ja?" Der Junge mit dem dunkelblonden Haar blickte sie durchdringend an. So ernst kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Dennoch würde das ganz sicher nicht dazu führen, dass sie ihre kühle Maske ablegte. Nicht wegen ihm. „Weißt du, das ganze muss sie doch ziemlich mitnehmen und…"

„Hör schon auf. Ich werd ja wohl am besten wissen, wie ich mit meinem Digimon…" Doch sie stockte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie vielleicht wusste, wie sie mit ihrem Digimon umzugehen hatte, aber dass Renamon inzwischen eben kein Digimon mehr war.

„Rika, ich seh doch, dass es dir leid tut. Wäre es so schwer, das zuzugeben?" Er war inzwischen hinter sie getreten und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, die Arme um sie zu legen, da er jedoch sehr an seinem Leben hing, unterließ er es besser. Guilmon, das natürlich ebenfalls anwesend war, blickte die beiden nur schweigend an. „Meinst du nicht, es wäre einfacher, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen?"

„Verdammt, ich habe nichts, wofür ich mich entschuldigen müsste!" Wütend fuhr sie herum und blickte ihn aufgebracht an, suchte scheinbar nach Worten, als es in diesem Augenblick an der Tür klingelte.

„Ich geh schon." Auf halbem Weg wandte er sich jedoch noch einmal um und blickte sie ernst an. „Aber das, was du mit Renamon machst, ist wirklich ziemlich fies." Und damit war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Rika blickte ihm noch einen Augenblick nach und senkte dann betreten den Kopf. Wenige Sekunden später jedoch wandte sie sich an das kleine rote Digimon.

„Guilmon, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Hm?" Fragend blickte der kleine Dinosaurier sie an und macht dann ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu. „Was denn?"

„Meinst du, ich bin wirklich so egoistisch, wie die anderen sagen?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht so genau." Ohne dass sie es wollte, huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Na ja. Guilmon, darf ich dich mal umarmen?" Die großen gelben Augen blickten das junge Mädchen fragend an, dennoch nickte Guilmon, woraufhin Rika sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und es vorsichtig in die Arme schloss. „Weißt du, ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich unfair zu ihr war."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich dann nicht einfach bei ihr?"

„Tja, das ist nicht so einfach. Das lässt mein Stolz wohl irgendwie nicht zu. Blöd, oder?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber so schlimm kann's nicht sein, schließlich tut's dir ja leid, sonst hättest du's mir ja nicht gesagt."

„Tja, auf jeden Fall…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick traten Takato, Henry und Renamon in die Tür, sodass Rika gezwungen war, von Guilmon abzulassen. Gezwungen von ihrem Stolz.

* * *

Im Grunde wunderte sich niemand darüber, dass die Begrüßung eher dürftig ausfiel. Nur wenige Minuten später hockten sie alle sechs beisammen, Henry, sein Digimon und Renamon wartend auf das, was Takato und Rika ihnen zu sagen hatten.

„Du meintest am Telefon, ihr hättet eine Idee, wie wir Rena wieder in ein Digimon zurückverwandeln können?" Er blickte zwischen den beiden Tamern hin und her, doch Rika erwiderte den Blick nicht, starrte nur stumm zur Seite, was Renamon schließlich dazu brachte, betrübt den Kopf zu senken.

Takato nickte als Antwort.

„Ja, wir hatten überlegt, dass Calumon uns vielleicht helfen kann."

„Calumon?" Erneut nickte der Dunkelblonde.

„Es lässt unsere Digimon ja schließlich auch digitieren. Vielleicht kann es Renamon ja auch ihren alten Körper zurückgeben." Henry schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken und nickte dann ebenfalls.

„Ja, eine Möglichkeit wäre es immerhin. Aber wisst ihr, wo Calumon ist?" Ein Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Das ist ja eben das Problem. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo es stecken könnte. Als letztes habt ihr drei es doch gesehen, oder?"

„Ja, aber als ich es fragen wollte, ob es nicht mitkommen will, weil es doch zu regnen angefangen hatte, da war es plötzlich verschwunden."

„Tja, also werden wir es wohl oder übel suchen müssen. Am besten, wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen oder so, dann finden wir es schneller." Die anderen nickten, und noch bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, war Rika aufgesprungen.

„Ich schlage dann vor, dass Renamon mit Henry geht. In Ordnung?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, zumindest duldete sie keinen Widerspruch. Und so wartete sie auch gar nicht erst ab, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch jemand etwas entgegnen wollte, sondern ging schon in Richtung Tür, woraufhin die anderen ihr folgten.

„Rika, ich… möchte noch mit dir reden." Einen Augenblick blickte sie Henry irritiert an, nickte dann aber. „Rena, geht ihr vielleicht schon mal vor?" Das Mädchen wich seinem Blick geschickt aus und nickte wieder nur stumm.

Wenige Minuten später dann waren Henry und Rika allein.

„Also, was wolltest du?" Einen Moment schwieg der Junge noch, dann jedoch wandte er sich mit einem solch feindseligen Blick an sie, dass Rika im ersten Augenblick nicht glauben konnte, den ruhigen und freundlichen Henry vor sich zu haben.

„Mit dir über das reden, was du mit Rena machst."

„Ich kann mit meinem Digimon machen, was ich will", fiel sie ihm sofort ins Wort. „Schließlich…"

„Nein!" Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Henry irgendwann einmal schreiend erlebt zu haben, sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so wütend gewesen war. „Das kannst du eben nicht! Verdammt noch mal, hast du dir eigentlich etwas, _irgendetwas_ dabei gedacht, als du sie gestern so alleine gelassen hast?!"

„Ich…" Doch eigentlich wusste sie überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Zumal er ja auch irgendwie recht hatte.

„Nein, du hast dir natürlich nichts dabei gedacht! Es war dir vollkommen egal, was sie vielleicht dabei empfindet! Du hast sie einfach im Stich gelassen, du hast sie verstoßen!"

„…Renamon kommt auch sehr gut ohne mich klar…"

„Sag mal, du willst es einfach nicht kapieren, oder?! Sicher, möglicherweise kommt sie alleine klar, aber vielleicht will sie das gar nicht? Rika, sie ist doch nicht irgendein Digimon, sie ist _dein_ Digimon, und sie liebt dich wirklich. Aber das scheint dir ja vollkommen egal zu sein, du bist so was von egoistisch und denkst sowieso bloß immer an dich selbst! _Dir_ ist es ja egal, dass sie letzte Nacht furchtbar geweint hat, dass ihr das ganze ziemlich zu Herzen gegangen ist und sie deinetwegen vollkommen verzweifelt ist, _dich_ interessiert das ja nicht, schließlich –

„Hör auf…" Es war mehr ein leichtes Wimmern als ein Widerspruch. „Natürlich interessiert mich das. Ich bin nicht dieser gefühlslose Eisklotz, für den ihr mich vielleicht haltet. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich gestern ganz schönen Mist gebaut hab." Nach und nach beruhigte Henry sich wieder und blickte das Mädchen, das nun irgendwie ungewohnt verschüchtert wirkte, fragend an.

„Aber warum entschuldigst du dich dann nicht einfach bei ihr? Sie würde dir sofort verzeihen!" Bestimmt schüttelte Rika mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, verzeihen würde sie mir wohl, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir so schnell wieder vertrauen könnte. Darum würde ich dich gerne darum bitten, noch eine Nacht auf Renamon aufzupassen. Ginge das?" Henry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, nicht als Antwort, einfach nur aus Unverständnis heraus.

„Natürlich, aber wäre es nicht viel besser…"

„Du scheinst es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Weißt du, Renamon war nie wirklich zutraulich, aber in deiner Nähe scheint sie sich tatsächlich wohl zu fühlen. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie sie bei dir gesessen hat. Renamon vertraut dir wirklich, mehr, als sie mir im Augenblick vertrauen kann." Trotz aller Bemühungen, es zu unterdrücken, legte sich erneut ein Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen, sodass er gezwungen war, sich schnell abzuwenden. „Und du weißt das." Wusste er das? Bis heute Morgen noch hätte er sich diese Frage vielleicht niemals gestellt, aber seit seinem Fehler an eben diesem Morgen verhielt sich Renamon ebenso distanziert wie zuvor. Aber Rika hätte wiederum nicht wirklich einen Grund, das einfach nur so zu sagen. „Deshalb sollte Renamon auch mit dir gehen." Inzwischen war sie schon zur Tür getreten, und er ließ sie gewähren, denn was er hatte sagen wollen, das hatte er gesagt. An der Tür stehend wandte sie sich aber noch einmal um. „Und pass mir gut auf mein Digimon auf. Ich bin nämlich nicht die einzige, die Renamon liebt." Und damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

* * *

„Tja, und nun?" Fragend blickten sowohl Takato als auch Guilmon das Mädchen an, das mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Renamon, Henry und sein Digimon waren bereits unterwegs, nur sie drei standen hier noch herum. „Ich mein, wo wollen wir denn suchen?" Seine Unentschlossenheit war ihm leicht anzumerken. Seit Rika mit Henry gesprochen hatte, war sie die meiste Zeit über schweigsam gewesen. Und irgendwie hatte er jetzt Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen – zumal er eh ziemlich oft das Falsche sagte, wenn er mit Rika sprach.

„Tja, die Sache mit Calumon war doch deine Idee, also solltest _du_ auch wissen, wo wir suchen sollen, oder?" Mist, musste sie ihn denn immer so anfahren? Konnte sie ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen, nämlich, dass sie ebenfalls keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wo Calumon sein konnte, und dass sie es ihm einfach eher zutraute, das Kerlchen zu finden?

„Wir könnten bei meiner Schule suchen, Calumon spielt da doch so gern." Er lächelte. Nahm es ihr nicht übel, sondern lächelte sie sanft an. So viel Nachsichtigkeit hatte sie doch gar nicht verdient….

„Rika? Stimmt was nicht?"

„Hm? Nein, ist alles in Ordnung, Guilmon." Sie strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. Himmel, ja, auch sie brauchte mal ein wenig Zuneigung, auch, wenn ihr das eh niemand zutraute. Egal, mit ihren eigenen Problemen konnte sie sich später wieder befassen. „OK, gehen wir." Takato nickte stumm und wieder herrschte Schweigen, als die drei sich nun auf den Weg machten, das plötzlich jedoch von Guilmons Kichern unterbrochen wurde.

„Was ist denn, Guilmon?"

„Sag mal, Takato, du kannst Rika wohl gar nicht wirklich böse sein, oder?" Heftig errötend wandte der Junge sich augenblicklich ab, nicht fähig, etwas zu entgegnen. Rika blickte ihn einen Augenblick verwundert an und musste dann unwillkürlich lachen.

„Ihr zwei seid schon echt süß. Aber nun kommt, wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln", sagte Rika, und die beiden anderen nickten, Takato mit noch immer hochrotem Gesicht, und folgten dem Mädchen dann.

* * *

„Calumon? Calumon, Kleines, wo bist du denn?" Takato schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ich hatte so gehofft, dass wir Calumon hier finden. Guilmon, kannst du's nirgendwo wittern?" Das rote Digimon hob prüfend die Nase in den Wind, machte dann aber eine verneinende Geste.

„Calumon?"

„Rika, das bringt nicht. Calumon ist hier nirgends."

„Aber wir müssen doch…" Verzweifelt blickte sie ihn an. Verzweiflung. Etwas, das er überhaupt nicht von ihr kannte. Und alles, einfach alles in ihm drängte danach, sie irgendwie zu trösten, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Er stand dicht bei ihr, seine Hand erhoben, fast an ihrer Schulter, aber sie zu berühren, das wusste er, würde er niemals wagen.

„Rika?" Nun, und das wusste wohl auch sein Digimon-Partner – und schien etwas dagegen unternehmen zu wollen. Zumindest verpasste Guilmon Takato gerade in dem Augenblick, als er einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, einen kleinen Schubser, sodass aus dem kleinen Schritt eher ein großes Stolpern wurde. Gerade wollte er das Digimon anfahren, was es sich denn dabei gedacht hätte, als er plötzlich realisierte, wo seine Hand durch eben dieses Stolpern geraten war.

Beinahe paralysiert wandte er den Blick wieder nach vorn, sah dann zunächst auf seine Hand, die nun an Rikas linker Wange ruhte, und dann direkt zu dem Mädchen, das ihm einen ziemlich verwirrten Blick schenkte. „Rika, ich… ich…" Verdammt, _musste_ er denn jetzt stottern?! Oh dieses Guilmon!

„Ja? Was denn?" Sie – lächelte? Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel? (Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ja auch gar nichts dafür konnte…)

„Ich… wir finden Calumon. Versprochen." Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, was sein Herz sofort schneller schlagen ließ.

„Na ja, wenn du das sagst." Sie schmiegte sich ein wenig in seine Handfläche und schloss die Augen. „Dann wird's schon stimmen."

„Du… du sagst das so einfach. Warum? Du hast nie viel Wert auf meine Meinung gelegt, mich nie ernst genommen."

„Tja, nur die Menschen verändern sich manchmal. Und manchmal ist einem genau der, den man vorher für unfähig hielt, plötzlich am wichtigsten." Takato schluckte kurz und atmete dann tief ein.

„Rika, ich… es gibt da etwas, das ich dir schon lange sagen wollte…." Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden, oder überhaupt erst richtig beginnen konnte, hatte sie schon die Augen geöffnet und war ein Stück von ihm weggetreten.

„Wir sollten weiter nach Calumon suchen und nicht so viel Zeit vertrödeln." Er nickte nur knapp.

_Vertrödeln_? Waren Gefühle also nichts anderes als Zeitverschwendung?

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, die Sonne senkte sich gen Horizont, doch noch immer war Calumon unauffindbar. Wo überall sie gesucht hatten, wussten sie inzwischen schon nicht mehr so genau. Es schien wie verhext, fanden sie das kleine Digimon doch sonst andauernd.

Renamon hatte fast die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen, und auch Terriermon hatte nur wenig gesprochen. Wirklich gestört hatte es ihn nicht, denn schließlich hatte er genug eigene Gedanken gehabt, denen er hatte nachgehen müssen. Was Rika da gesagt hatte – es hatte ihm doch ganz schön zu denken geheben. Fragte sich hinterher, wer hier wem eine ‚Standpauke' gehalten hatte.

Langsam wanderte sein Blick zu dem blonden Mädchen. Sie stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf einer Brücke und blickte scheinbar interessiert hinunter auf die Straße. Er folgte ihrem Blick und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ein Straßenfest. Gebannt starrte Renamon auf die unzähligen Lichter, neugierig und irgendwie glücklich. Sie war so vertieft in das Schauspiel, dass sie nicht einmal Henry bemerkte, der inzwischen auf sie zulief. Umso mehr zuckte sie zusammen, als er schließlich direkt neben ihr stand.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er lächelte entschuldigend und richtete den Blick dann seinerseits hinunter auf das Fest. „Wir sollten hingehen." Sie wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, doch er ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Auch wenn vermutlich ein Blinder sah, dass sie das Fest interessierte, so hätte sie das kaum zugegeben. „Calumon ist doch ziemlich verspielt und sucht überall nach Spaß, vielleicht finden wir es dort. Also, in Ordnung?" Ob sie ihm endlich wieder vertrauen würde? Wenn auch nur ein Funken Wahrheit an dem war, was Rika ihm gesagt hatte, dann…

„Na schön." Nach einigen Überlegungen nickte Renamon und lächelte sanft.

Dann schwiegen die beiden wieder, blickten sich nur stumm in die Augen.

„Henry, ich…", begann sie dann etwas leiser, „ich… es tut mir leid." Es tat _ihr_ leid? „Ich war ziemlich unfair dir gegenüber, und dafür möchte ich mich einfach entschuldigen." Großer Gott, irgendetwas war hier gerade ziemlich verdreht. Schließlich hatte doch eigentlich _er_ das schlechte Gewissen. „Ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich anstrengend, mach dir ziemlich viel Probleme und das tut mir leid, ich…"

„Hör doch auf!" Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. „Es gibt nichts, aber auch gar nichts, wofür du dich bei mir entschuldigen müsstest. Ich hab mindestens genauso viel Schuld wie du, und eigentlich noch viel mehr. Verdammt, Renamon, _ich_ war es doch eigentlich, der…" Doch er verstummte, als Renamon plötzlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und sich ihm in den Arm legte.

„Lass uns bitte nicht streiten. Verzeihst du mir?" Er zitterte ein wenig, das bestätigende Nicken war dafür umso sicherer. _Alles, Renamon, alles._

„Und du, verzeihst mir auch?"

„Natürlich." Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig dichter an ihn und legte die Arme vorsichtig um ihn, woraufhin auch er sie in den Arm nahm. Kurz blickte sie ihn an, senkte dann aber verlegen den Blick. „Henry, ich glaube ernsthaft, ich habe…"

„Sagt mal, ihr zwei, was macht ihr da eigentlich schon wieder?" Augenblicklich fuhren Henry und Renamon auseinander, als sie Terriermons quäkende Stimme vernahmen. Und augenblicklich wünschte Henry sich sein Digimon an den Nordpol – mit Heizdecken und Ofen zwar, da er das kleine Ding natürlich sehr gern hatte, aber immerhin schön weit weg. Obwohl, vielleicht wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen, was Renamon gesagt hätte, wäre Terriermon nicht im _passendsten_ Augenblick aufgetaucht.

„Wir, äh, haben beschlossen, auf das Fest da zu gehen." Hastig deutete Henry auf die belebte Straße unter ihnen. „Mehr nicht."

„Ah ja, nach mehr sah's ja auch nicht aus."

„…"

„Glaubst du, wir finden Calumon da?"

„Sicher, es hält sich doch oft da auf, wo was los ist."

„Und Renamon möchte sicher auch auf's Fest, oder?"

„…"

„Ist ja gut, ich frag ja schon gar nicht mehr, wir gehen da hin und suchen Calumon, und nebenbei können wir uns ja amüsieren. Jeder auf seine Art, nicht wahr, Henry?" Nun, vielleicht aber auch ohne Heizdecken und Ofen, dann würde ihm vielleicht sein vorlautes Mundwerk oder so abfrieren. Verdammt, Terriermon schaffte es und machte mit ein paar kleinen Bemerken all das wieder zunichte, was die beiden sich eben aufgebaut hatten. Also nicht, dass sie sich etwas _Derartiges_ aufgebaut _hätten_, aber immerhin doch… also irgendwie brachte das nichts.

Henry schüttelte noch ein-, zweimal mit dem Kopf, dann liefen die drei gemeinsam zur Straße hinunter.

* * *

Er konnte nicht anders als lächeln, als er Renamon beobachtete, wie sie fasziniert von einem Stand zum nächsten blickte, begeistert von den vielen Lichtern. Warum nur? Warum nur machte es ihn so glücklich, sie fröhlich zu sehen?

Gut, eigentlich war diese Frage der größte Unsinn, das wusste er selbst. Dass er sie liebte, hatte er sich inzwischen ja nun eingestanden, also warum diese lächerliche Frage? Natürlich machte es ihn glücklich, sie so zu sehen.

Es war, als würde der große Schleier der Trauer, der irgendwie über allem zu liegen schien, wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick angehoben. Wenn auch nicht davon geweht, sodass er sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder niederlegen würde.

Aber nicht jetzt.

„Wenn du irgendetwas möchtest, Rena, dann sagst du es einfach, in Ordnung?" Verwundert wandte die Angesprochene sich von einem der Stände ab und blickte Henry an.

„Aber ich fall dir doch schon so genug zur Last, du brauchst wirklich nicht…" Doch zum Ausreden kam sie erst gar nicht, da ihr sofort Terriermon dazwischenfuhr.

„Du solltest das Angebot annehmen, Renamon. Sonst ist er nicht so spendabel, das kannst du mir glauben!" Das blonde Mädchen blinzelte noch einmal nachdenklich, gab dann aber nach und lächelte.

„Na schön. Aber du musst wirklich nicht."

„Vielleicht will ich aber?" Er bedachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. „Rena, wann hab ich schon mal die Gelegenheit, mich um jemanden wie dich zu kümmern?" Oh Gott, jetzt bloß nicht zu viel sagen. „Weißt du, ich…" Doch weiter wusste er selbst nicht so recht und schwieg daher.

„Na ja, ich sag dann einfach, wenn ich was möchte. Ja?" Jeglicher Widerstand war ja sowieso zwecklos. Nicht nur, dass Henry nicht nachgeben wollte – vielleicht wollte sie ihm ja auch gar nicht länger widersprechen.

„Ja, ja. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich glaub, Henry ist ganz froh, wenn er irgendetwas für dich tun kann." Nur kurz konnte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, in seine sanften, blaugrauen Augen erhaschen. Dann wandte er sich ab. Um zu verbergen, dass er bei Terriermons Worten rot geworden war. Nun, vergebens.

Und das wusste auch der blauhaarige Junge, hätte seinem Digimon gerne einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, nur machte sich das relativ schlecht, saß Terriermon wie jetzt auf seinem Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sie noch einmal kurz lächelte, dann aber wieder etwas Neues entdeckt zu haben schien und sich diesem nun zuwandte.

Spürbar erleichtert atmete Henry auf.

„Also aus dir werd' ich wirklich nicht schlau", kam es da aber auch schon wieder von Terriermon. „Ich mein', das sieht ja nun wirklich bald ein Blinder, dass du in Renamon verknallt bist." Er wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, was er lieber getan hätte; Terriermon leicht erwürgen, oder doch lieber gleich im Boden versinken. Aufgrund plausibler Tatsachen aber war ihm weder das eine noch das andere möglich, weshalb er sich damit begnügen musste, wieder einfach nur rot zu werden und ein böses Grummeln in Richtung Terriermon zu schicken – welches dieses aber überhörte. „Also warum sagst du's ihr nicht einfach? Angst vor Zurückweisung kann's ja wohl kaum sein, schließlich zeigt sie dir ja deutlich genug, dass du ihr auch eine Menge bedeutest." Ach, zeigte sie das also, ja? „Also warum?" Leicht verärgert nahm Henry Terriermon von seinem Kopf und blickte es durchdringend an.

„Ist das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen?" Doch er konnte seinen Ärger nur kurz beibehalten und sprach dann ruhig, wenn auch bedrückt, weiter. „Selbst wenn sie irgendetwas für mich empfinden _sollte_ – Terriermon, es geht einfach nicht! Sie ist ein Digimon! Wenn vielleicht auch nicht im Augenblick, aber immer noch in ihrem Inneren. Und sie muss wieder eins werden. Für Rika. Und auch für sich. Es geht einfach nicht! Es gäbe einfach keine Zukunft!" Immer verzweifelter wurden seine Worte. Erst jetzt, wo er all das zum ersten Mal wirklich aussprach, wurde ihm richtig bewusst, wie sehr ihm das zu schaffen machte. Und wie sehr es schmerzte. „Verstehst du? Und deshalb kann ich es ihr nicht sagen." Terriermon zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst. Aber das Herz brichst du dir sowieso."

* * *

_Aus manchen Situationen gibt es vielleicht keinen Ausweg, manchen Dingen muss man sich vielleicht einfach stellen. Denn indem man sie bekämpft, sie zu umgehen sucht, verschlimmert sich alles nur noch, und letztendlich trifft doch das ein, was man anfangs zu verhindern gesucht hat – nur noch viel, viel schmerzvoller._

* * *

„Henry?"

„Hm?" Überrascht blickte er auf und hinüber zu Renamon. „Was ist?"

„Was machen die da?" Verlegen deutete das blonde Mädchen auf einen Stand unweit der drei, bei dem einige Kinder vor einem Wasserbecken saßen und ziemlich konzentriert wirkten.

Henry lächelte leicht, froh über ein wenig Ablenkung.

„Die fangen Goldfische." Er musste über Renamons verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „In dem Wasserbecken sind Goldfische. Für ein bisschen Geld kann man versuchen, einen davon zu fangen. Ist aber alles andere als einfach, die Bespannung von diesen kleinen Fangteilen reißt ziemlich schnell." Gespannt beobachtete Renamon die Kinder und nickte schließlich.

„Kein Wunder, ihre Bewegungen sind zu ruckartig." Einen Moment lang schien sie noch nachzudenken, dann lief sie geradewegs auf die kleine Gruppe Kinder zu.

Henry verharrte an seinem Platz und lächelte nur.

Renamon sprach mit einem der Kinder, dann ergriff sie behutsam dessen Arm und führte das kleine Netz vorsichtig ins Wasser – und natürlich brauchte dieses anmutige Wesen nur einen einzigen Versuch, und schon hatte es einen Goldfisch gefangen. Diesen überreichte Renamon nun dem Kind, das bis über beide Ohren strahlte und sich artig bedankte. Renamon lächelte noch einmal freundlich und kehrte dann zu Henry, der sie die ganze Zeit über entzückt beobachtet hatte, und Terriermon zurück.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lächelte immer noch leicht abwesend, auch, als Renamon ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts. Du faszinierst mich nur." Verwundert blickte sie auf. „Du hast gestern noch einen solch zerbrechlichen Eindruck gemacht, und heute schon wirkst du wieder so stark und anmutig wie zuvor. Du bist ein wundervolles Wesen. Und ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt." Zumindest war das nicht gelogen. Zwar wollte er vielleicht nicht _nur_ das, aber na ja.

Er konnte nicht wirklich deuten, wie Renamon darauf reagierte. Sie nickte nur, eine ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt, dann wandte sie sich wieder an die Stände.

Vielleicht hätte er es nicht sagen sollen. Und doch, wie er ihr jetzt so nachschaute und einfach den Blick nicht von ihr lassen konnte – irgendwie war er froh, es getan zu haben.

* * *

So liefen sie nun also weiter. Renamon fasziniert die Stände beobachtend, und Henry fasziniert Renamon beobachtend.

Leicht lächelnd schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Wohin sollte das bloß noch führen?

Plötzlich schien erneut etwas Renamons Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben und erregte somit seine gleich mit. Das blonde Mädchen bemerkte es nicht einmal, als er ihr – wie sie nun an einem Stand stehen blieb – über die Schulter blickte, um zu sehen, was sie so interessierte. Es war ein kleines Schmuckständchen, wie durch die vielen Ketten, Ohrringe und anderen Schmuckstücke nicht schwer zu erkennen war. Und ebenso unschwer zu erkennen war auch, was es war, das Renamon so in seinen Bann zog.

Es war ein kleines Silberkettchen, oder vielmehr der Anhänger, der daran befestigt war. Ebenfalls silbern, zu einem Herz geformt, und darauf prangte das bekannte Yin-Yang-Zeichen. Kein Wunder, dass Renamon fasziniert war, schließlich gehörte dieses Symbol ja einfach zu ihr.

„Soll ich sie dir kaufen?" Es musste blöd klingen, natürlich, aber das Kettchen schien einfach wie für Renamon geschaffen zu sein. Und man sollte nicht trennen, was zusammen gehörte… wie kitschig.

Doch wie nicht anders erwartet schüttelte Renamon mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber das ist nicht nötig. Schließlich haben wir keinen Grund dafür." Kurz wunderte er sich, ließ seinen Blick noch mal zu dem Anhänger schweifen – und dann begriff er.

‚Das Herz. Na das war doch mal eine Abweisung.' Verdammt, wenn er sich schon so einig darüber war, dass es sinnlos war, dass er nichts für sie empfinden durfte – warum machte er sich dann scheinbar immer noch Hoffnungen?

Inzwischen waren sie weitergelaufen und langsam an das Ende des Festes gekommen. Die Sonne war schon vor einiger Zeit untergegangen, es würde keinen Sinn machen, jetzt noch nach Calumon zu suchen.

Und es würde keinen Sinn machen, weiter zu hoffen.

„Also ihr beiden, wir sollten langsam umkehren, und ihr wisst, was euch da Schäbiges an Abendbrot erwartet. Also, irgendwelche Wünsche, was ich euch heute Abend machen soll?" Er deutete auf den Supermarkt, den sie in diesem Augenblick erreichten.

„Honigbananen! Renamon, die _musst_ du einfach mal probieren! Henry macht die besten Honigbananen auf der ganzen Welt!"

„Terriermon, wer hat dir alles schon welche gemacht?"

„Nur du, aber trotzdem, deine _müssen_ einfach die besten sein! Bitte!", quengelte Terriermon weiter, woraufhin Henry nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Renamon leicht lachte.

„Also, da ich nicht glaube, Terriermon irgendwie umstimmen zu können – einverstanden?" Sie lachte.

„Ich ess' alles, was du mir vorsetzt. Und Terriermon kann ich eh nicht mehr widersprechen."

„Also schön."

„Gewonnen!" Während Terriermon noch zufrieden lachte, trafen sich Henrys und Renamons Blicke kurz. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie auswich, doch sie blickte ihn geradeheraus an. Blickte ihn an und lächelte wie immer, und dennoch lag in ihrem Blick irgendetwas, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Tja, dann gehen wir wohl mal einkaufen!" Das Mädchen nickte und folgte ihm dann.

Was war das? Was war es, was er in ihrem Blick zwar lesen, aber nicht verstehen konnte?

* * *

Den Einkauf brachten die drei relativ schnell hinter sich. Sicher, außer Bananen und Honig gab es kaum etwas einzukaufen, also nahm das ganze auch nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch.

So waren die drei also schon wieder auf dem Nachhauseweg, Terriermon lief ein paar Schritte voraus, die anderen dahinter nebeneinander. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, dass schon wieder eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte, wussten sie nicht so recht. Fakt war nur, dass eben diese Stille herrschte. Ebenso wussten sie wohl auch nicht so genau, warum sie eigentlich so nah nebeneinander liefen, aber das war das letzte, was Henry stören sollte. Warum sich über etwas beschweren, das man eigentlich doch als ganz angenehm empfand?

Dann aber berührten sich beim Gehen plötzlich ihre Hände, sodass beide unwillkürlich zusammenzuckten und abrupt stehen blieben – so, wie sie gerade standen, Hand an Hand. Keiner der beiden wagte es, seine Hand wegzuziehen, was schon beinahe kindisch wirkte. Und auch von Terriermon gab es keine Rettung, da das kleine Digimon fröhlich weiterlief, ohne irgendetwas zu bemerken.

Wunderbar.

Wenn nicht _irgendjemand_ ihnen bald sagen würde, sie sollten sich doch um Gottes Willen bewegen, würden sie also morgen früh noch hier stehen. Es war wirklich albern.

Und plötzlich – Henry hielt es zunächst für eine Sinnestäuschung – griff Renamon nach der Hand des Jungen. Nicht hastig, nicht überstürzt, ganz langsam legte sie ihre Hand in seine. Er sah sie fragend an, da sie ihren Blick aber von ihm abgewandt hatte, erhielt er so keine Antwort. Zögerlich festigte er seinen Griff um ihre Hand, und da wandte sie sich um und nickte zögerlich.

Es war absurd. So vollkommen absurd, was sie hier taten. Warum, warum um Himmels Willen gingen sie jetzt hier Hand in Hand die Straße entlang? Es war verrückt, einfach nur verrückt.

Und doch – irgendwie schien es ihm, als wäre es niemals anders gewesen.

* * *

Interessiert beobachtete er das Mädchen, als Renamon sich das erste Stück der Banane in den Mund stopfte. Dass es Terriermon schmeckte, war er inzwischen ja schon gewohnt und bestätigte ihm das schmatzende Digimon auch gerade wieder.

„Und?" Irgendwie war das ja albern, hier so gespannt zu warten, was sie sagen würde und ob es ihr schmeckte. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch nur ein Zeichen von Verliebtheit.

Denn natürlich war seine Unsicherheit eigentlich vollkommen überflüssig, wie ihm selbst klar wurde, als Renamon schließlich lächelte und nickte.

„Terriermon hat vollkommen recht. Schmeckt wirklich einfach wunderbar. Du hast echt Talent", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und aß fröhlich weiter.

„Tja, ich bin eben doch ganz schön nützlich, nicht wahr, Henry?" Der Angesprochene grummelte nur leicht verärgert vor sich hin. Wenn Terriermon jetzt auch noch anfangen würde, etwas von ‚Liebe geht eben doch durch den Magen' zu faseln, dann müsste er sich wohl gezwungen sehen, ein gewisses Digimon mal eben zu erwürgen.

Doch zum Glück kam kein Kommentar dieser Art mehr, und auch ansonsten verlief der Rest des Abends eher friedlich. Henry schaffte es sogar, mal all die negativen Gedanken abzulegen und den Abend einfach nur zu genießen.

Aber diese Gedanken kamen wieder, als es Zeit wurde, schlafen zu gehen. Als er Renamon wieder ihren Schlafanzug gab und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das wohl ihre letzte Nacht hier sein würde.

Ein Tag. Es war erst ein Tag vergangen. Und es schien ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, so viel war inzwischen geschehen. Und nun? Sollte das alles wirklich schon zu Ende sein?

Es würde ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten, Renamon noch einen weiteren Tag hier zu behalten. Seine Eltern würden wiederkommen, und dann war es fraglich, wie es weitergehen würde. Sicher, er würde Renamon niemals vor die Tür setzen. Zur Not musste er mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausrücken, mit der Wahrheit über die Digimon und über Renamon. Aber ob es dann eine Lösung gab, war immer noch nicht klar.

„Henry?" Erschrocken blickte er auf, als Renamon plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn besorgt ansah. Verdammt, sie war so unglaublich süß. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„Nein, Rena, ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sollten schlafen, was meinst du?" Er saß ja bereits auf seinem Bett, und auch Renamon nickte nun.

„M-hm, gute Idee.", kam es da auch schon müde von Terriermon, während es über die Bettdecke krabbelte. „Aber heute schläft Renamon gleich bei uns mit im Bett, oder?"

„Ich, äh…" Und schon waren zwei fragende Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet. Nett. Konnten die beiden nicht mal selbstständig eine Entscheidung treffen? Andererseits mussten sie ihn ja auch irgendwie fragen.

„Von mir aus gerne, das weißt du." Er konnte nicht anders, als lächelnd den Kopf zu schütteln. Das ganze war ja auch einfach zu verrückt.

Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, rutschte er an die Wand, um den anderen beiden Platz zu machen, und hob, wie schon in der letzten Nacht, die Bettdecke leicht an.

„Also komm." Renamon kroch also zu Henry ins Bett, woraufhin Terriermon mit einer kleinen Schubsaktion auch gleich dafür sorgte, dass auch ja kein Zentimeter Platz zwischen den beiden mehr blieb.

„Gute Nacht." Und dann war das Thema für Terriermon erledigt. Dass sowohl Henry als auch Renamon ihre Lage als etwas – nun, eigentlich wussten die beiden gar nicht so genau, wie sie ihre Lage empfinden sollten. Renamon wusste nur, dass sie relativ ungünstig lag. Auf der rechten Seite und eng bei Henry liegend fand sie nämlich irgendwie keinen Platz für ihren linken Arm. Zumindest nicht, ohne Henry dabei irgendwie zu berühren.

Und das wäre ihm sicherlich alles andere als recht gewesen.

„Ist ok."

„Hm?" Er wandte den Blick zu ihr und lächelte sanft. Dann griff er vorsichtig nach ihrem Handgelenk und legte ihren Arm auf seiner Brust nieder.

Mochte vielleicht nach etwas anderem aussehen, aber hey, er wollte es ihr nur so bequem wie möglich machen! Gut, vielleicht fand sich ja noch jemand, der das glaubte.

„Na schön." Sie war zu müde, um zu diskutieren. Und eigentlich gab es auch keinen Grund dafür.

So lagen sie nun also da, dicht aneinandergekuschelt, und irgendwie schien es ihnen beiden so vollkommen richtig zu sein.

Also. Warum nicht.

* * *

Warum er plötzlich aufgewacht war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, bis auf das Mondlicht stockfinster und das ganze Haus von einer nächtlichen Stille eingeschlossen. Warum also?

„Rena?"

„Hm?" Himmel, sie war ja wach. Aber sie lag nicht mehr so dicht neben ihm, und irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Sie zögerte, zu antworten. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, das sanft vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde. „Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht wahr?" Kaum merklich nickte sie. „Brauchst du nicht. Auch wenn's schwer wird, wir finden schon einen Weg, damit du wieder ein Digimon werden kannst." Sie antwortete nicht sofort, und es verwirrte ihn, dass er sie nicht hatte aufheitern können.

„Und was… was ist, wenn ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher bin, dass ich wirklich wieder ein Digimon werden will? Was ist, wenn es jemanden gibt…" Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkel sammelten. Sanft wischte er sie weg und blickte das Mädchen dann an. Er hätte irgendetwas sagen sollen, nur wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, was.

So hockte er nur da, leicht über sie gebeugt, schweigend.

Und schließlich konnte er nicht anders, als sich ihr ein kleines Stückchen zu nähern. Verdammt, er wusste, dass er so alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Aber es war zu spät, um sich jetzt noch anders zu entscheiden.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich hinab, überwand auch noch das letzte Bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen und berührte ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss.

Jetzt war es ohnehin egal. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es nicht vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, ob er sich sein ganzes Leben lang für diesen einen Augenblick hassen würde, in dem er seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben hatte.

Vorsichtig wollte er sich von dem Mädchen lösen, ängstlich eine Reaktion abwarten, als er plötzlich ihre Hand in seinem Nacken verspürte, die ihn daran hinderte, sich von ihr zu entfernen.

Zärtlich begann sie schließlich, den Kuss zu erwidern. Kurz stieg Verwunderung in ihm auf, dann aber gab er sich vollkommen dem Kuss hin, diesen einmaligen Augenblick einfach nur genießend.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis Renamons Griff lockerer wurde, sodass er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung befreien konnte. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich gegenseitig verängstigt an, mussten dann aber fast gleichzeitig lächeln.

Terriermon blinzelte nur kurz und schloss dann wieder die Augen.

„Mōmantai…"

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, legte Henry sich zurück in die Kissen und zog das blonde Mädchen dicht an sich. Zärtlich schlang sie die Arme um ihn und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, woraufhin er ihr gedankenverloren über den Rücken strich.

‚Das war der Anfang vom Ende.'

* * *

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durchs Fenster, beobachteten neugierig die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, und einige ließen es sich nicht nehmen, näher an das schlafende Paar heranzukommen und ihm etwas von ihrer Wärme abzugeben.

Ob sie es aber waren, die das Mädchen weckten, war nicht klar.

Verschlafen schlug sie die Augen auf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ihr Blick auf den Jungen neben ihr fiel.

Nun hatte sie also doch nachgegeben. Ihren Gefühlen nachgegeben. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, hatte gewusst, dass es einfacher war, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. So konnte man nicht verletzt werden und wirkte stärker. Aber…

Wenn sie ihn so ansah, dann war sie sich sicher, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. So sehr, wie eine enttäuschte Liebe vielleicht schwächte, so sehr, und noch viel mehr stärkte eine Liebe, die aus tiefstem Herzen erwidert wurde.

Und das war es, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Und was sie nun gefunden hatte.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn dann sanft. Daraufhin schlug auch Henry die Augen auf, brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich der Situation bewusst wurde, und musste dann ebenfalls lächeln.

„Morgen." Sie antwortete einfach mit einem Kuss, und Henry war mit dieser Antwort mehr als zufrieden. Dann blickten sie sich erneut stumm in die Augen, denn irgendwie wussten sie beide nicht so recht, was sie hätten sagen sollen.

„Tja, ist doch irgendwie schon ganz schön verrückt das ganze. Gestern noch habe ich dieses Mutalemon über alle Maßen gehasst. Und jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm nicht viel eher dankbar sein sollte."

„_Ich_ bin ihm dankbar!" Sie nickte kurz.

„Henry, ich lie-" Doch noch bevor sie aussprechen konnte, hatte er ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss versiegelt.

„Bitte, sag es nicht…" Kurz blickte sie ihn irritiert an, verstand dann aber.

Egal, was sie für einander empfanden – es ging nicht.

„Lass uns aufstehen, ja?"

‚Lass uns die Zeit nutzen, die wir noch zusammen haben. Denn jeden Augenblick kann sie vorbei sein.'

* * *

Sie hatten bereits gefrühstückt und saßen nun ziemlich unschlüssig herum, als – wie schon am Morgen zuvor – das Telefon plötzlich klingelte. Henry warf Renamon einen kurzen Blick zu, versuchte, irgendeine Ausrede zu finden, jetzt nicht diesen Hörer abzunehmen.

„Nun mach, Henry, das ist sicher Takato!" Wieder eine dieser Situationen, in der er Terriermon hätte verwünschen können. Dass es Takato war, der gerade anrief, war ihm selbst klar. Eben das war doch der Grund für sein Zögern.

Er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass Renamon wieder ein Digimon wurde.

Dennoch blieb ihm ja keine Wahl. Jetzt nicht ranzugehen wäre nur ein kleines Ausweichmanöver – für etwas, dem man nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Ja?"

„Morgen, Henry!" Und es _war_ Takato. Henry kam auch gar nicht erst dazu, ihn nach dem Grund seines Anrufs zu fragen (nicht, dass er es gewollt hätte), da sprach der andere auch schon weiter. „Es gibt Neuigkeiten, gute Neuigkeiten, denke ich."

„So?" Um Himmels Willen, sie hatten doch nicht etwa…

„Wir haben Calumon gefunden! Und es sagt, dass es schon glaubt, dass es Renamon wieder zurückverwandeln kann!" Er war nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu entgegnen.

Warum? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie es endlich gewagt hatten, ihre Ängste vor dem, was da noch kommen konnte, endlich einmal zu vergessen. Warum jetzt?

„Hey, Henry, was ist denn los? Das ist doch toll, oder?"

„Ja, das ist… toll." Das durfte nicht sein.

Er schenkte Takato keine wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit mehr, und erst ein leichtes Seufzen am anderen Ende ließ ihn wieder aufhorchen.

„Henry?"

„Hm?"

„Lasst euch Zeit. Es reißt euch niemand den Kopf ab, wenn ihr erst heute Abend oder so kommt. Verbring die Zeit mit ihr, so lange es noch geht."

„Aber, Takato…"

„Rika hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Und Calumon spielt mit Guilmon, also wird's auch nicht gleich wieder weglaufen."

„Takato, ich…"

„Hm?"

„…Danke."

„Ach was, dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu bedanken. Vielleicht hab ich ja auch noch was davon. Na ja." Er kicherte verlegen. „Bis später dann!"

„Bis später." Geistesabwesend legte er den Hörer zurück und blickte Renamon an, die aufgrund seines leicht besorgten Blickes sofort aufsprang, zu ihm lief und ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Was ist? Was hat er gesagt?" Im Grunde kannte sie die Antwort, aber dass sie dennoch fragte, ließ zumindest die _Möglichkeit_ zu, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Oh süße Ironie.

„Sie haben Calumon gefunden, und es kann dich zurückverwandeln." Betreten senkte sie den Blick. „Aber Takato meinte, wir brauchen nicht gleich kommen."

„Er weiß es? Ich meine, dass wir…?"

„Scheint fast so, nicht wahr?" Und mit einem Mal begann er zu lächeln und zog sie liebevoll an sich. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren", hauchte ihr dann ins Ohr, bevor er sanft ihren Hals küsste.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie ebenso sanft, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. „Aber du weißt, dass es nicht anders geht." Er nickte nur stumm, hielt sie noch immer fest an sich gedrückt.

„Hey ihr zwei – was für Geheimnisse habt ihr denn plötzlich vor mir?"

„Nichts, was du nicht schon längst wüsstest!" Er streckte dem kleinen Digimon die Zunge heraus, wandte sich aber gleich wieder dem Mädchen in seinen Armen zu, küsste Renamon sanft auf die Lippen. Dann jedoch schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen, hastig löste er sich von ihr und blickte sie an.

„Rena, wir müssen noch mal zu dem Straßenfest!"

„Was? Aber wie-" Doch noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr klar, was er meinte. Sie errötete leicht und nickte dann, den Blick von ihm abgewandt. „Ok." Schon liefen die beiden los, an der Tür wandte Henry sich jedoch noch einmal um, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass Terriermon noch wie zuvor auf der Couch hockte.

„Ähm, Terriermon, willst du nicht mit?"

„Nö. Ihr braucht mich nicht, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Das Digimon zwinkerte den beiden zu. „Und nun macht endlich, dass ihr rauskommt!"

Nun, und das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen.

* * *

Es war von Anfang an nicht schwer gewesen, zu verstehen, was Henry hier wollte. Erst recht nicht mehr, als er nun zielstrebig diesen einen Stand von gestern suchte.

„Henry, ich weiß ja, es ist lieb gemeint, aber du musst wirklich nicht." Er wich ihrem Blick aus, festigte aber gleichzeitig seinen Griff um ihre Hand.

„Und wenn ich aber möchte? Verdammt, Rena, ich werde heute zum letzten Mal so mit dir zusammen sein können. Ich, ich will einfach, dass es ein kleines Andenken gibt." Sie nickte verstehend und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Du bist süß." Er errötete leicht bei diesen Worten und schämte sich im gleichen Augenblick dafür. Schließlich hatte er keinen Grund mehr, verlegen zu sein.

Zu gern hätte er ihr gesagt, was er für sie empfand. Aber er wollte diesen einen Satz weder aus seinem noch aus ihrem Mund hören. Denn diese drei kleinen Worte würden ihm umso deutlicher bewusst machen, wie hoffnungslos das ganze war, würden ihn vielleicht noch mehr leiden lassen, ihn und sie. Und das wollte er um jeden Preis verhindern.

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichten sie das kleine Schmuckständchen, und tatsächlich war die Kette mit dem Yin-Yang-Zeichen immer noch da. Henry hatte schon befürchtet, irgendjemand anderes hätte sie vielleicht inzwischen gekauft. Aber es schien tatsächlich zu stimmen, diese Kette schien einfach wie einzig und allein für Renamon geschaffen zu sein.

Das bestätigte ihm auch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er Renamon das kleine Schmuckstück umgelegt hatte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Rena. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Sie nickte lachend.

„Ja, du in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft. Danke, Henry." Fröhlich umarmte sie ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Und nun?"

„Weiß nicht. Aber lass uns noch irgendwie zusammenbleiben. Trennen müssen wir uns noch früh genug." Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Henry… bereust du's?"

„Was?", fragte er, bevor er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„All das, was geschehen ist. Dass ich ein Mensch geworden bin und dass dann…"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie, „auch, wenn uns ein sehr schmerzlicher Abschied bevorsteht. Wäre es anders gekommen, wären so viele wunderschöne Momente mit dir niemals geschehen. Und das wäre ebenso schlimm." Er machte eine kurze Pause, sprach dann aber weiter. „Und, na ja, wer weiß, vielleicht wird es irgendwann mal eine Möglichkeit geben."

Er wusste, dass das nichts weiter als Träumerei war. Aber die ganze Sache mit den Digimon – das alles war auch aus Träumen entstanden. Also, warum nicht?

* * *

Den größten Teil der restlichen Zeit verbrachten sie damit, einfach nur spazieren zu gehen. Vielleicht mochte das anderen zu langweilig vorgekommen sein, sie beide fanden aber so endlich die Zeit, in Ruhe miteinander über alles zu reden. Oder sie setzten sich in einem Park auf eine Bank, saßen einfach nur da, sprachen nicht miteinander, genossen nur die Nähe des anderen. Versuchten, jeden Moment auszukosten und die Vergänglichkeit von allem zu vergessen.

Dann aber kam der Augenblick.

Der Augenblick, in dem beide einsehen mussten, dass es Zeit war.

* * *

Sie hatten nicht mehr gesprochen, wussten auch so, was sie bewegte. Und auch Terriermon, das sie zwischendurch noch abgeholt hatten, war ausnahmsweise mal still. Doch im Grunde verstärkte das nur noch die gedrückte Stimmung.

Verdammt, er hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, dass es so kommen _musste_, also musste er sich auch damit abfinden können.

Der Weg zum Park, dort, wo sie sich verabredet hatten, kam ihnen diesmal um einiges kürzer vor als gewöhnlich.

Takato begrüßte sie sogleich fröhlich, Rika reserviert wie immer, aber auch sie schien aufgeregt zu sein, das entging Renamon nicht. Schließlich kannte sie ihren Tamer mittlerweile mehr als genug.

Auch Calumon war aufgeregt und schien seinen Spaß zu haben, jetzt, wo es doch endlich einmal richtig im Mittelpunkt stand, jetzt, wo die anderen seine Hilfe so nötig brauchten.

„Und du, du meinst, du kannst sie wieder in ein Digimon verwandeln, ja?" Es sollte wie eine belanglose Frage klingen, doch irgendwie misslang ihm das. Alles in ihm drängte danach, Renamon in die Arme zu schließen, sie zu halten, sie an sich zu drücken. Aber jetzt ging es nicht mehr, und im Grunde hatten sie sich vorhin ja schon mit einem ausgiebigen Kuss verabschiedet.

„Ja natürlich kann ich das!" Fast schon trotzig oder gar beleidigt klang die Stimme des kleinen weißen Digimons, sodass Henry sofort ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aufsetzte, dann aber den Blick abwandte.

„Tja dann, worauf warten wir dann eigentlich noch?" Dieser Frage von Rika hatte niemand etwas entgegenzusetzen.

So blickte Renamon Henry noch einmal an, und dieser nickte, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Dann jedoch, plötzlich und unerwartet, machte Renamon ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Im ersten Augenblick zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, legte dann aber die Arme um sie und hielt sie sanft fest.

„Ich", begann sie mit flüsternder, zitternder Stimme, und Henry spürte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen, „ich würde dich ja gern noch einmal küssen. Aber ich denke, das würde sie noch mehr verwundern, als sie vielleicht ohnehin schon sind." Er nickte stumm.

„Die beiden scheinen ja richtig gute Freunde geworden sein, wie?" Henry hätte beinahe lachen müssen, als er Takatos Kommentar vernahm. Wo er doch so genau wusste, was wirklich zwischen ihm und Renamon vorgefallen war.

Nur eigentlich war ihm alles andere als nach lachen zumute.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm, schenkte ihm noch ein letztes Lächeln und folgte dann Calumon, das fröhlich in die Mitte einer großen Wiese hoppelte.

„Keine Sorge, das geht ganz schnell!", versuchte das Digimon sie zu beruhigen, als es merkte, wie unruhig das Mädchen war.

‚Ja, Calumon, Kleines. Viel _zu_ schnell.' Vorsichtig nahm Renamon die Kette ab und betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. Eigentlich war es eine Schande, dass sie sie vermutlich nie wieder tragen konnte. Aber Henry hatte recht gehabt. Es war ein Andenken.

Dann schloss Calumon die Augen und schien sich angestrengt zu konzentrieren. Das Symbol auf seiner Stirn begann zu leichten, das rote Licht breitete sich aus und schloss Renamon schließlich ein, sodass von dem Mädchen nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Gebannt starrten alle auf die Szene, warteten gespannt, als das Licht wieder schwächer wurde – und schließlich wieder den Blick auf Renamon freigab. Auf dieses graziöse, fuchsartige Wesen mit dem weichen, gelben Fell.

Henry konnte nicht anders, als sofort den Blick abzuwenden, er befürchtete, Renamons Anblick würde ihm sonst das Herz zerreißen.

Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte all das gewusst, war es in Gedanken wieder und wieder durchgegangen, und doch, und doch schmerzte es jetzt so furchtbar.

Calumon verschnaufte noch einen Moment und lächelte dann stolz.

„Seht ihr, ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann es!" Renamon nickte nur schwach.

„Ja. Danke."

„Tja, da das ja nun geklärt wäre, könnten wir ja nun vielleicht auch endlich nach Hause." Niemand widersprach Rika. Einen letzten liebevollen Blick tauschten Renamon und Henry noch, bevor sie aufbrachen, jeder in eine andere Richtung.

* * *

Es war härter. Härter, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hätte.

Dabei geschah es so oft. Es geschah so oft, viel zu oft, dass zwei Liebende aus irgendeinem Grund auseinandergerissen wurden und sich nie wieder sahen.

_Sie_ würden sich wiedersehen. Würden sich morgen wiedersehen, jeden Tag aufs Neue wiedersehen.

Und doch könnte es niemals wieder so sein wie zuvor, und eben diese Gewissheit war es, was so verdammt schmerzte.

Nur eines konnte man ihnen nicht nehmen, konnte niemand verhindern, und das war das einzige, was vielleicht ein wenig Trost spendete.

Dass sie sich ewig an diese Tage, diese gemeinsamen Tage zurückerinnern würden.

Und an diesen einen Tag, an dem Dinge geschehen waren, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätten, die niemals hätten passieren dürfen; an diesen einen Tag, der ihr gesamtes Leben verändert hatte.


End file.
